Somewhere I Belong
by softballweirdo
Summary: [NALEY] After Haley's mom dies, she has to go live with her father in Tree Hill that she hasn't seen in 10 years. In Tree Hill, she meets all the Tree Hill gang and unexpected flings flare. or are they more than just flings?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

1CHAPTER 1

"Don't Stay"

"Sarah, we can't go on pretending like everything is going to be okay. We both know it's not. We both know it isn't going to get better... And there is nothing we can do about that," there was a pause in which I heard a whimper coming from my mom. " We have tried counseling, we have tried marriage clinics, we have tried _everything_. But nothing seems to work. With what happened to Ryan, well, I just can't go on living with you anymore. You have another daughter, Sarah, and her name is Haley," my father was standing in the doorway, his arms flying with his angered emotions, as my mom sat on the couch, listening to him.

"David, I'm just having a rough time getting over my _only son's _death, that's all," my mom cried. "I'll get better. I promise. Please don't give up on me. I love Haley, I really, truly do. She is my baby girl. But right now I'm just having a hard time."

"Well Sarah, I'm sorry your having a rough time, but I am, too. Do you think I'm taking Ryan's death easily, too? If you do, then you don't know me at all. Which is just further proof that this marriage can't last. I'm sorry."

They were both yelling now, which made me wince at their harsh words. "Fine, David, _fine!_" my mother screamed at him. "Leave! Get out of here! Go now! I don't need you around anymore! Take Haley with you, too!"

I looked anxiously at my father, wanting so badly for him to rush to my mother, put his arms around her to comfort her, and then make things better. All better. He used to do it when I got sick. He would come over to me, wrap his arms around me, and it would all get better. "I'm leaving, but Haley is going to stay," he told her in a low, firm voice. "I'm sorry Sarah." and with that, he crossed the living room and turned towards the stairs.

I scrambled up from my position on the floor of the steps and ran to my room, jumping on my bed, and squeezing my eyes shut, hoping it was all a horrible dream. A minute later, there was a quiet tap on my door, and my father walked in. "Haley Bug," he called quietly. "Are you awake, baby?"

I didn't answer him. I don't know why, but I couldn't. If I did, then I would break out in tears and he'd know I had been eavesdropping on them. I heard his quiet footsteps cross the room, and then he knelt down, his warm breath prickling the back of my neck.

"I love you so much babe. You don't know how much. And you'll always be my little princess. But, even if Daddy isn't here tomorrow, or you don't see him for a really long time, don't worry, because I won't ever forget my little Haley Bug." he reached up, smoothed my hair, gently kissed my forehead, and then he softly crossed the room again. The footsteps stopped, though, for a second beside my door, "and look out for your mom, kiddo, she's having a really rough time. Don't give up on her," he said quietly, though his words stung me. Like he was putting a finality on his leaving. And then he left. Out of my door, down the stairs, out the front door... and out of my life.

CHAPTER 2 10 YEARS LATER

"Hit the Floor"

"Mom!" I called through the house, not really expecting an answer. Lately she had been sleeping a lot more than usual and she was having a rough time with just life in general, not that she hadn't been having a rough 10 years, just, now, it was worse. She was even taking anti-depressants, but I couldn't see a change. Work was more demanding than ever at the magazine she worked for and she was having a tough time meeting deadlines. They had left many messages on the phone practically saying they'd fire her if she didn't turn in _something_, and all I could do was sit back and watch it happen. I was working at a diner from 3:30-9:00 after school five days a week, going to school, and then taking care of Mom the rest of my time. It was hard, I'll be the first to admit, but, after all, I had promised myself that I would do it since Dad asked me.

I walked through the house, checking the rooms, letting the cell phone ring and vibrate frantically in my hand go unanswered. It was probably just Trent. Or Paul. Or Aimee, Tracie, Kyle, Brandon, or Jacob. Or really any number of people. I didn't know who it was. I didn't really care.

I finally got to her bedroom, which was closed. I sighed, tapping gently on it once, and then walked in. The bed–though unmade with covers strewn everywhere–wasn't occupied by Sarah James.

"Mom?" I called out, puzzled, looking around her room, and when I saw the bathroom door closed, the oddest feeling coming over me. Chills. I had chills. It wasn't good. This wasn't right. Chills were running up my arms, and down my legs.

I crossed the room to the bathroom door, knocking softly at first, and then louder. And then I was beating on the locked door, frantically wanting an answer I wasn't getting. "MOM!" I screamed, now deathly worried.

There was no answer, but yet it was locked. My mother would never lock a vacant bathroom, even with the odd stage she was going through. "Mom, open the fucking door," I yelled at the wooden door. There was no answer. I had this feeling. This terrible, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, which only made it worse.

Ever since Dad left, I had never been close to my mother. We never talked, she never asked about me or my life. And these past few months we'd just been drifting farther apart. When I never came home and spent the night at my boyfriend's–Trent–house, she never even noticed. Or when I came home stoned, she never cared. We had been getting into even more arguments, too, which was the only time we talked. But even that was yelling. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Kerry's–my mom's boyfriend–number.

"Hello," Kerry answered the phone.

"Hey, Kerry, do you happen to know where mom is right now?" I asked, trying to sound completely calm and normal.

Apparently, though, Kerry had picked up on the franticness of my voice. "Haley, what's wrong? Is it Sarah? Where is she? Is she ok? Haley," anticipation filled Kerry's voice as he explored the possibilities.

"I don't know! Her bed is all messed up and the bathroom door is locked. I can't get in, Kerry. Is there any way you could get over here in a hurry? I'm... I'm really worried about her."

"Haley, get something and open that door," he said hurriedly. I could hear office doors slamming in the background.

Kerry's voice was scaring me. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I hadn't cried in 10 years, I wasn't about to cry now. I was going to be strong. Strong Haley. What everybody expected of me–to be strong. "_What_? What can I open the door with? What _is _there to use?"

Kerry took a deep breath. "Your smart, Haley. Use _something_. I'm on my way," then the phone line went dead.

I threw the phone on the bed, running around the room like a crazy person, trying to find _anything_. And then I ran down the hall into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. A really long carving knife. It looked like the knife the dude on Scream had used. "Please Mom, be ok! Just be ok! I'm sorry for all I've done to you. I'm sorry! Please, just be ok!" I pleaded out loud to myself while I was running back through the hall.

I stared at the huge knife in my hands. And then, I put both hands on it, reared back, and thrust it into the hard wood door. Surprisingly, it went all the way through. I did it, again and again, until I had a whole in the door. I threw down the knife, and thrust my hand in the whole, unlocking the door. Wood splinters seared my skin, but I kept reaching for the lock, finally getting it open.

I thrust it open, running inside. And then I just stopped. I felt my legs buckling from under me, my heart sinking, and my whole body shutting down. "No," I whispered to myself. "NO!" I screamed, running over to the bathtub, my mom's body in it. Red water floating around her–still. Still red water. With her in the middle of it. Fully clothed.

At first, I just stood there. Screaming, yelling her name. And then I dropped down. Water was everywhere on the floor. The red water was. I dropped down to my knees and bent over the tub, pulling her body up, pulling her head up from under the water. I was surprised at how light she weighed and found that pulling her out of the full tub was quite easy. I pulled her out. Her petite, lifeless figure lay limp in my hands. "No, please no, Mom. I take back all those stupid, immature things I yelled at you," I softly cried as we rocked back and forth. "I love you so much, please don't leave me like Ryan and Daddy did. I'm begging you, mom, please! You are all I have. I can't lose you, too."

"Haley," Kerry said breathlessly, standing in the doorway. Once he saw the scene unfolded out in front of him, tears sprung to his eyes. "W–. H–"

I bit my lip and held out her arm. I had noticed it seconds earlier, right before he'd come in. Tiny scratches were all over–her legs, too–and then there were long cuts on both her arms all the way to the elbow, but what really stood out were two long, angled cuts met together and formed an 'X' on her arm. And under it she had carved the words 'I'm Sorry.' it wasn't any means to justify what she did, though.

"Why did she do this, Kerry?" I asked, biting my lip to try not to cry. "After Daddy, and Ryan, and now... now she's gone, too," I cried. I couldn't hold it anymore. "Was it because of me? I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to scream and yell and do the things I did. Oh, please... let this just be a _dream!_"

"No, baby, no. Of course it isn't your fault. Your mom loved you, kiddo. So much. She loved you so, _so _very much. She just couldn't take it anymore," I finally broke down. Kerry, being the gentleman he was and had always been, knelt beside me, in the cold, bloody water, and put his arms around me. Squeezing me tightly. Holding both Mom and me. But it still wasn't the same. I still felt alone and empty. My whole life was gone.


	2. Broken Promises

1First of all, thank everybody so much for reading and reviewing! And I am so looking into that anonymous reviews thing. I had no clue about it before since I'm new and all, I have no clue how to change that. If somebody could tell me, that would be really awesome because having comments–no matter who they're from–are so great and just a really big boost. Anyways, I'm just so glad everybody's liking it.

"Somewhere I Belong" is my first fic ever for so I guess I really didn't know what to do. Anyways, I posted the first two chapters–in the same post, which I didn't mean to do–and I hope you guys like. Thank you all for the awesome comments you've left me and I really hope to get more from you all! I just hope you guys like this, mainly. It's a little different from the regular OTH, but, hey, different is good... most of the time. Anyways! Thank you all again for being so supportive, and comments–good AND bad–are _always _appreciated.

Chapter 3

"Broken Promises"

The next couple of days passed by in a bustle of hugs, kisses, and apologies for my loss. There were also different stories of how she died. One lady even had the audacity to come up to me, saying, "I'm so sorry honey child. You had every right to defend yourself. We should have seen this earlier: all the scars and bruises you have," she said it as if I had killed her. I was too shocked to reply, too numb to care. Though the statement was total bullshit and stupid, I couldn't defend myself. The only bruises I had were emotional ones, and the only person doing the beating was myself _to _myself.

And then there were all my friends, who didn't know what to say. Trent, my boyfriend, came up to me, kissed me on the cheek, and just held me in his arms. I appreciated him for that, but it just wasn't enough. Even my best friend since I was a kid–Dexter–didn't know how to react. The night afterwards, I had gone over to his house and took hit after hit. Finally, I didn't think about her anymore. I didn't feel pain. All I felt was emptiness, which was so much better than the pain. I stayed over at Aimee's house the whole time–I couldn't go back there–and she was pretty cool about not asking too many questions, but just listening. Not that I had anything to tell her. No, I didn't open up to anybody. I just sat there. The rest of my friends–the ones who wanted to be there and help me out–just said a few reassuring things–that didn't help–and hugged me. Kerry was doing the best he could. With my help, he had planned practically the whole funeral and I respected and admired him greatly for that.

And finally... my father, though I didn't realize he was my father at the moment. I didn't see him at first. He was just another guy in the crowd. Until I saw his yellow tie and then looked into his eyes–which I knew looked oddly familiar, but I just couldn't seem to place it. This man, who had a full-grown brown beard and soft, hazel eyes, was different from the rest of mourners. And not just because of his bold tie. No, the tie just made it easier to spot him. No, the reason was because of his eyes–which were like mine–and his hair, which was kind of similar to my hair color. And the tie. But it was those eyes... they were _my _eyes.

The grave-side service was nice. Though the preacher didn't know her at all. He didn't know how she had finally perfected the art of rolling joints and took us out to eat as celebration, or how she smoked a pack a day, or how she had sex with Kerry every night–and I mean _every _night. At 12:00. Once I realized the pattern, I made sure not to come home until after 2:00. I was so wiped out that I'd take a bath, and then fall out on my bed, dog tired. That is, if I even got home. I usually stayed with Dexter if I could help it. Or Aimee, but sometimes Aimee stayed over at Dexter's, then I would go to Trent's and sleep over.

I spotted the bearded man with soft eyes again, standing quietly over to the side. There was just something about him. "Hey, do you know that guy?" Trent asked, following my gaze.

Trent looked toward him, his forehead furrowing, and then back at me. "Um.. I don't... why?" and then it clicked.

I really couldn't believe it hadn't clicked before now. Maybe it had, maybe I just didn't want to accept it. I inhaled sharply, "No!"

I was crossing the room before anybody could stop me. "How _dare _you.." I spat, hate in my eyes. The same eyes this stranger had. I couldn't believe he was actually here. "How can you show up _now_? Of all the times, why _now_!" the whole room got quiet as I stared into the man's eyes.

He looked back at me. There was hurt mixed in with fear in his eyes. He was actually _scared _of me. A petite 17-year-old girl, and he was scared of me. "Haley?"

"Oh, you mean it's been so long that you have forgotten what your own _daughter _looks like," I shot at him. My words like venom. It sounded stupid, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Haley. Haley, that's enough. Let it go," Trent tugged at my shoulder. "Come on, it's your mom's _funeral_. You can do this somewhere else. Just let it go."

I whirled around, shaking my head. "Back _off, _Trent. This is between me and..." I turned around, "_him_," I snarled.

"I... baby, I'm–"

"Don't '_baby, I'm' _me, you _bastard!_"

"Haley." he scolded, looking around the room. "Let's finish this somewhere else. I can understand why your mad, but your mother wouldn't have wanted you doing this _here._" he hissed.

"Like _hell! _You don't–you didn't–you have no clue who my mom was after you left. Before you _abandoned _us, remember. She changed. She wasn't the same PTO mom she used to be. Because if you claim you know my mother, then you would know that she smoked a pack a day, tried killing herself _twice before_, took anti-depressants, and when she got bored, she would roll joints. I bet you didn't know _that _Sarah James."

"Please..." he pleaded, "just give me a chance to talk to you and explain to you the–"

"You tore our family apart!" I screamed, tears falling out of my eyes. Which only pissed me off more. I hated crying. Why was I crying now? "You made her do this to herself," I cried, my legs buckling out from under me. "You..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I fell forward, tears blurring my vision.

But instead of falling on my face–like I knew was about to happen–I was caught. I was pulled out of the air, and into the hard chest of the stranger. _The _stranger. My father. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how bad it was. I'm sorry."

"Don't call me your baby and _stop saying your _sorry!" I screamed, my scream shattering the silent atmosphere. Then there were just more sobs. "Everybody says that..." I said in a softer voice, my voice almost in a whisper now. "Everybody says it but nobody means it."

"I _do _mean it," he whispered, smoothing my hair, and wiping away my tears. "I mean it more than anything."

"Mom said that she was sorry for everything, too, and that she meant it, but is _this _what sorry is?" I motioned around the room. "I'm sorry for making your life hell on earth, now let me _kill _myself? Oh, but it's going to be ok because I'll carve the words 'I'm sorry' into my arm just to let you know that I really _am _sorry. Is that what saying 'sorry' is all about? Sorry I'm not good enough. Sorry I can't ever be good enough. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Stop _fucking _saying sorry!"

"Do you think that's what it means?" his question threw me off-guard. I didn't know what he meant. "If you do, then don't accept mine. Throw it out the window. Like more than half the promises I promised you: thrown out the window. But not this, Haley. I promise you, that things will get better, and I know I've promised you everything from happiness to the sun, but this... this, Haley... this promise I can truly keep."

so, what did you guys think? Good, bad, mediocre, it sucked:D. Please comment. Thanks!

:SPOILERS:

Haley moves to Tree Hill

she meets Nathan and Lucas


	3. Back Home

1Wow. Thank you guys so freaking much for the comments, they're all such a boost to make me want to write more! So, a shout-out to all you guys who've posted:

P.S. **xXSherryxX**, I can't believe it made you cry! Lol. I'm sorry it made you cry, but, man, you don't know what that did to boost my want to write and complete this fic. Thank you so much for your positive comments.

A big shout out to **bugbabe24** (I love your name, by the way. Bug babe reminds me of a friend of mine's nickname.:D)–I'm glad you think it's so real!–, **coffegrl**, and **mizunderstood writer** who have all reviewed.

ok, to answer J**acqueline22393's** question–by the way, forget predictability, any way you put it, Nathan/Haley relationship and Lucas/Haley friendship never gets old:D.–about what pairing this is... well... I started to write this fic, you see and I am such a Naley shipper, so, of course this was going to be a Naley! I mean, who else:D. And maybe some Brooke/Lucas, Jake/Peyton on the side. But... here's the thing... ok! This guy named Ryan comes in the next chapter and, well, I was just going to write him as this temporary fix, you know, but I'm starting to really fall in love with Haley and Ryan. Lol. I know, it sounds totally stupid, but you'll see what I mean in the next couple of chapters. Anyways! I am still debating on which pairing to do: Haley/Nathan or Haley/Ryan. So, what I'm gonna do is let your comments help me decide with the next couple of chapters. So... here you go. Chapter 4. And, heck, I'll just go ahead and post Chapter 5, too, so you guys can see what I'm talking about.

Chapter 4

"Back Home"

I stood in front of the beautiful, massive Victorian house. What I was now supposed to call "home," or at least that's what David–I couldn't work up to calling him Dad yet, I mean, he hadn't been in my life for 10 years. I didn't know this man, and strangers I usually called by their first names and not 'Dad;– had called it. Home. "Welcome back home, Haley," he had said with a huge, positive smile. To which I had replied in a tone of awe, not really expecting somebody like David–beard, manly-looking, you know the type–to actually live in, "Wow."

I was back. Not _back _in the sense that I had been here before and was finally getting back, but back that I was getting back to being... happy? No, not yet. But in time... maybe. In time it really would be home, and I was just starting to get back. Like it was ten years ago, but, then again, not so much. I mean, I wouldn't have Ryan or Mom, but I had my dad.

"So, are you coming on up or are you just gonna stare at it with your mouth wide open the whole time," David laughed, grabbing two suitcases and headed inside the house with them.

"I'm coming," I called after him. I smiled, which was the best I could do–no laughs yet–and followed him inside the house–which looked a _lot _bigger than on the outside. It actually looked a lot like the house Noah Calhoun restored in "The Notebook"–which Aimee _made _Trent and me watch with her and Dexter. But it turned out to be a really good movie. It was a total chick flick, but still good, and that guy was totally hot.

"Bedroom is upstairs, Haley!" David called, lugging the suitcases up the stairs and then disappeared down the hall. I bounded up the stairs, right behind him, my CD player bouncing up and down in the pocket of my 'Lady Cavaliers Basketball' hoodie.

There were 5 doors in the hallway. One, just a regular bathroom, one a guest bedroom, one was a room that David said I could do anything to (game room, office, library, etc..), one was a friend of his's room when he came over to say–I didn't ask, and then the last one was my going to be my bedroom. It was alright. A pretty nice size room, an ordinary bed, a closet, and then a master bathroom.

"Spruce it up anyway you want, but.." he scratched his head, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," he shook his head, deciding against it.

"David, what!" I asked again.

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing."

"_David_. How are you going to start a sentence with 'but' and then trail it off? That is like... at the end of the season when they give you a cliffhanger. I _hate _cliffies more than _anything_."

"I just... you can go out and buy _anything _you want. I'll give you as much money as you need, and you can decorate the extra room I showed you any way you want. And the bathroom. Hell, any of the rooms on this floor."

"And the living room?" I asked, testing him, a mischievous smile playing on my lips.

He looked at me oddly, his forehead furrowing. "Do you have to?"

I laughed. I actually laughed, shaking my head. "No. Anyways, about my bedroom. Well, I've gotten into the whole girly girl thing, you know. What about some pink lace and..." I bit my lip, squinting my eyes, out doing the whole artist-type thing. "Maybe some pink tulle here and there. Oh, _definitely _paint it pink. Hey!" I turned towards David, who looked a little pale. "Do you think I could paint the hallway? You know, give it a little touch of... I don't know... _style_. It just looks a little dull and, well, there is this _totally cute _shade of pink that I have totally wanted to paint my room with for the past, like, _forever_. Mom has always said no, but I'm sure with me being new and all, you would want me to be _happy_, right? And... well, like, I totally _heart _this color and..." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

David laughed hesitantly, "your joking right?" he looked a little scared.

"No, I'm freaking serious..." I paused. Apparently he didn't get my tone. "I'm just _joking_. Pink? Come _on _James, I think that even _you _would know me a little better than being a pink-type person."

He shrugged, "You never know."

"Well I guess you'll have to find out," I smiled. "But there's always time for that."

"So, Haley bug, what do you say we go out and shoot some hoops. I heard that you were a mighty fine basketball player and I just wanted to make sure. Because you got those moves from me," he joked, poking me playfully.

I stopped and just stared at him. He stopped playing and looked at me, puzzled. "What? Did I say something?"

I sighed, biting my lip, and then slowly looked up at him. "Haley bug," my voice cracked a little and my eyes brimmed with tears, but I didn't let them fall. "You haven't called me that since..." my sentence trailed off. "Well, let's just say a really long time."

"Too long," David nodded.

I nodded in agreement, but then broke out in a smile, trying to change the mood of things. "So you were talking about my basketball skills," I laughed.

David nodded, laughing a hollow laugh. "You mean the skills I taught you?"

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself grandpa."

"Wait. Are you insinuating that I'm old? Now wait just a minute Haley Elizabeth James," he said in a mock serious tone, his finger pointing dangerously close to my face.

"You wanna get that _old_, _wrinkly finger _out of my face and come play me or should I go get your cane first, Pops?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, James, we don't have all day. At least... I don't. I'm young, I'm hot, I'm single, I'm..." I caught a glimpse out of the window, liking what I saw. "not accustomed to Tree Hill's guy population quite yet. Hmm..."

I turned around, raising my eyebrows at David, and started jogging down the stairs, glad I'd taken a little extra time this morning putting on at least a little makeup. But I cursed myself as I looked down at my baggy basketball shorts and hoodie, which I quickly ripped off revealing my snug fitting white tank underneath that showed some skin between my shorts and my tank, and pulled my hair down from the high pony tail it was in. "Haley!" David called, "Wait up!" he was right behind me. Pretty fast for an old guy. I had to give that to him.

I bounded out of the house, a slow jog back to David's Ford truck. Acting like I hadn't even noticed the two guys–a blonde and black-headed guy–and went to the truck, bending over and looking on the floorboard for something. Anything. A fry if it resulted in that. I rolled my eyes at my spontaneous flirty, girly self. I made me sick.

"Coach," I heard somebody call. I raised up, forgetting what I was looking for, and turned towards my dad. He was walking over towards the two guys who had stopped now. 'Of course he knows these guys' I thought. 'he's the assistant basketball coach or something like that the last time I'd heard' well, the last time mom had carelessly thrown it on the table one night while eating cold Chinese. I threw the hoodie over the hood of the truck and started walking over to where David was talking to the two guys: the two _hot _guys. Seriously.

"Hey David. Wanna introduce me to your friends?" I asked, smiling at him. He turned towards me, shocked by the sudden loss of clothes and appearance of skin. Not to mention my slightly-curly-from-being-in-a-pony-tail brunette hair that was down to the middle of my back that blended perfectly with my hazel eyes that had just the right amount of volume in it. "Or should I just go ahead and do it myself?" still there was no answer.

I laughed and turned towards the guys. "Hey boys. I'm Haley, David's daughter," I told them cheerily. They both gave me puzzled looks.

"He has a _daughter_?" the black-haired guy spoke up. Nonchalantly, the blonde elbowed him in the rib cage. "_Damn,_" he muttered. "Sorry, but _damn_, _Luke_," he scowled, turning back to me. "That was Lucas Scott. I'm Nathan Scott," he flashed his dazzling whites and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Nathan and Lucas," I smiled back at him and shook his hand. He had muscles. He was definitely a strong guy. "Lift weights much?" I joked, laughing at his nice biceps.

He smirked, nodding his head. "You don't look like much of a stranger to the gym, either."

"Oh, I'm not. You gotta lift in order to play basketball. And softball... track, tennis, and soccer. But who's counting the sports I play?" I laughed, shrugging.

"Wow. Pretty impressive," Lucas whistled.

I laughed, "I wanted to get away from my broken house as much as I could and sports were my ticket outta there."

"I know what that feels like," Nathan muttered loud enough for us to hear. And then it was like a sheet that glazed over his eyes.

"So, are you guys brothers?" I asked, trying to break the uneasy silence that lingered over the four of us, looking at the two, even though I saw no resemblance whatsoever.

"Yeah, uh, we're actually half-brothers. It's..." Lucas started, looking at Nathan.

"Complicated," David spoke up, laughing. "So, how are your mom and dad doing, Nate?" David asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Dan is still threatening me and I've pretty much given Mom the cold shoulder about everything that's happened. I'll admit, though, having my own apartment is a lot less shit I've had to live without than living at home was."

"You have your own _apartment_?" I asked, not even trying to hold back my shock.

Nathan nodded. "I got emancipated from guardianship from Dan and Deb–my parents."

I took a deep breath, looking away. "I wish I'd thought of that," I closed my eyes for a second, desperately searching for a topic to get away from the heavy one we were talking about. "So, I thought we were going to play some basketball. What happened?" I laughed uneasily, looking at David.

"Uh... sounds great," he smiled, nodding. "You guys wanna join us?" he looked towards Lucas and Nathan.

"Fine with me," Lucas nodded.

"Fine with me," Nathan agreed. "Oh. Wait." everybody stopped walking and looked at him. "Are you up for it Barbie?" he asked, looking directly at me. "I mean, playing with the big boys and all..."

I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me and saying this. "I can't believe you actually had the _balls _to say that, Scott," I laughed, shaking my head. I guess my comment caught David off-guard, because he started choking when I said the words 'balls.' "You bring your game and I'll bring mine and at the end of the game, when you have lost, those balls that you _once _had... will be mine. So, baby... bring it on. If you think you can handle the huge blow your ego is going to take getting your _ass _whooped by a girl."


	4. The Game

1As promised, chapter 5 for you guys! Enjoy all, and maybe this helps you to get a better understanding of what I was rambling about in the update of chapter 4. I think ya'll are really going to like the new guy coming in. ;).

Chapter 5

"The Game"

We walked to the river court, making small conversation here and there–like what kind of school Tree Hill High was, what kind of people went there, _who _went there, who I should _hang _with when I got there, what the basketball team is like... blah, blah, blah. Keeping the parties and things on a low since David was walking with us.

We finally got to the slab on concrete beside the water. It was a nice place. Somewhere I could totally see myself going when things got hard–which I knew they were going to. "So, teams..." Lucas said, spinning the basketball around in his hands.

"Two games. First to 20 on each, first teams are me and my daughter, Lucas and Nathan. Second teams will be the hotshots against you and me, Luke," David explained. "If you think you can handle two games." I was glad he was talking to all three of us and not just me. We all laughed, making various sarcastic comments under our breaths.

"Ok. So, Haley and I get ball first," David ordered. "Haley, take it," he threw me the ball and I took it behind the faded, white line on the worn concrete court. You could tell it was old and had been used a lot just by looking around. Chains as nets, cracks in the backboard, cracks–small enough to be playable on but still there–in the concrete, and the benches had graffiti scribbled all over them, but, nonetheless, it just felt like home.

19-16. The score. Of the game we were playing. And we were winning. Despite having the swiftness of a turtle–hell, forget turtle, _snail_ was more like it–David wasn't lying when he said he had skills. Which I wasn't surprised. He had taught me everything I knew. And, sure, it was when I was 7 years old, but I never forgot any of it and every time I was on the court, I executed precisely what he had taught me. Which was the reason I had even played basketball. Because it connected me with him. Stupid, I know, but when you don't have a father anymore, you seem to kind of hold onto the things you used to love. Mine were basketball and banana splits–a third banana crammed in the middle with three cherries and extra whipped cream.

"Haley! Open!" David clapped, right under the goal. I faked a pass to him and started dribbling hard to the basket. Only looking up. As soon as I was in range of the shot, I jumped up and went to lay it in, not seeing Nathan as he jumped at the same time, trying to block it. Unsuccessfully, by the way. He–and I mean all however-many-pounds of his guyly basketball physique came down on me–hard–just lay there like he wasn't weighing a pound and _wasn't _about to crush a lung or something–which he totally _was _about to do.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Real smooth, Scott, but I guess we won," I played it off acting like I _didn't _notice how good he smelled underneath the sweaty, yucky–which he did. He smelled kind of like Hollister Co for guys–and how I _didn't _notice how he had the hottest smirk, or how I felt a–ok... we won't go there. We'll just leave it at that.

Nonetheless, he still had that damn smirk on his face, and when I got over my swooning, I was just pissed off. I mean, what did he have to smirk about? He'd _lost_. "Yeah, you _might _have won, but it doesn't look like that right about now."

"Oh yeah?" I bit my lip, leaning closer towards him. "Was this in your little plan all along? Getting me in this position? Thinking you would get a little _rise _out of me?" he just smirked. "Because if it was..." I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. I could tell he immediately felt the hot, searing pain feeling down in his shorts. He rolled off me, holding himself. "Well, if it is, then I'm _not _turned on. Go watch a porno or something, but stay the hell off of me," I spat, jumping up and standing over him.

Lucas and David, who had been congratulating each other, trying to breathe again, ran over, kneeling down to where Nathan was. "What in the hell happened?" David looked over at me.

I shrugged, "I guess he fell down wrong or something."

Lucas, though, was laughing. Like it was the most hilarious thing in the world seeing Nathan lying on the ground almost in tears holding his... self.. "You?" he asked, looking at me. I smiled and shrugged. "You know, he is totally going to be pissed at you. I mean, he _won't _let you live this down."

"Am I threatened?" I paused, thinking just a second. "Hell no," I finally answered, laughing with Lucas at Nathan who was still on the ground.

Lucas laughed, shaking his head. He came closer and stood beside me. "You know he won't stop now," I wasn't expecting that. I just looked at Lucas, puzzled. "Stop chasing you. Trying to get you."

"And why would he do that? I just kneed the guy in his balls. Why would he try to '_get me?_""

Lucas sighed, looking down at Nathan and shaking his head. "You see, he has this little problem about seeing things he likes and not stopping until he gets them. Like you. He sees you, he likes, you rupture his manhood, _probably _for life... he's interested. Oh yeah. _Definitely_. Either that or he is going to stop at nothing to kill you. But.. Nah, I'm thinking it's the other way around. He is..." his voice trailed off as he turned to see a new-looking black Ford truck pulling into the parking lot.

"What?" I asked, looking at the truck. The door opened and a brown-headed guy got out, walking towards us. There was no doubt that this guy was hot. He had sex oozing off of him, but the thing was–which, in my opinion, only made him sexier–he wasn't carrying himself like most hot guys do when they know they're hot, i.e. Nathan Scott. Man, this guy was... he was... _man._. He was basketball player built. Brown hair, nice tanned skin, nice body, nice.. Everything. Everything about him was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. No freaking lie. His eyes were... wow. His eyes were wow. They were... so beautiful. He had beautiful eyes, he was–

"Ryan. What's up man!" Lucas nodded, waiting for him to walk up to us. Ryan. It sent chills up my spine and I looked away quickly. That was his name? Why couldn't it have been Bram or something like that; something that fit his hotness. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ryan is a hot name, but... Why Ryan? I instantly thought of my twin I had lost when I was seven. He had been my best friend. We did everything together. Just like the day he died. We were both running around the pool when Ryan fell in. I saw his arms flailing but I couldn't get to him. I couldn't reach. I stuck out my hand to help him... a little closer, a little closer... and then he was too far out. And I couldn't get to him. I knew how to swim, but I couldn't jump in. I was frozen. I was so scared. Ryan knew how to swim–which was why I couldn't figure out why he wasn't swimming, but he wasn't. And then he went under. I was numb, though, and all I did was stand there and watch him. I couldn't even scream for help. What kind of sister was I? A horrible one, that's for a fact. I just stood there wat–

"Haley... Ha-ley," Lucas was calling my name. I finally snapped out of it and looked up. They were both looking at me weirdly. I hoped I wasn't drooling, though I probably was. I brought my hand up to my eyes to make sure there were no tears–there weren't–and then made out like I was wiping some sweat off.

"Oh," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "My mind was on... other things," I looked up at Ryan who was smiling down at me. This guy was at least 6'3 and man he was hot. Those eyes... the piercing green of them. When I caught myself staring, I looked away quickly. "Damn," I muttered to myself, but they had heard. They had _all _heard. Even David and Nathan who were up now.

"Hey Ryan." David nodded, giving me a weird look, too, putting out his hand.

"Hey Coach," Ryan shook it, smiling. Man, those teeth. "It's good to see you again. You were actually the man I was coming to look for."

"Story of my life. Always coming to look for me," he joked, letting out a big chuckle and patting Ryan on the back. "I see staying away from home during the summer hasn't sobered up your needy ways."

He made a 'psst' sound and shook his head, "it's tried, I'll give it that. We've got a couple weeks, actually, before we go back from the summer. I was wondering if we could talk. Or if your in the middle of something, then I could..." he motioned back to his truck, but David shook his head, waving him off.

"No, no. you know me better than to just turn you away. Now piss me off a little and we'll see," he joked. Ryan flashed him that gorgeous smile again. "We were just getting done. If Haley wouldn't have kneed Nathan in the groin..." he shot me a look. Everybody bust out laughing. Except Nathan. Who was glaring at me, too. Even Ryan who didn't even know the story yet was laughing.

"Dude, you deserved it," I shot back at Nathan.

"You li–" Nathan started, but was cut off.

"Who is this?" Ryan asked, looking directly at me. His emerald eyes sent a shock right through me and I looked past him, focusing on the truck to avoid his gaze. "I don't think I've seen you before. And you look to be a senior this year, if not in college."

"Oh, _oh. _Yeah. I just figured Lucas had introduced you two already. Ryan Wright, this is my daughter Haley James. Hales, this is Ryan. My success story," he joked. "Or at least he's on the right path. This would be Duke's starting point guard," if he was surprised that David had a daughter, he didn't let on.

"It's nice to meet you, Haley," he smiled, holding out his hand. "I have heard so many, _many _things about you. I actually can't believe I'm standing in front of you right now. Though you're a little more grown up than ole Davey let on."

"Duke, wow. That's really awesome. And it's nice to meet you, too, Ryan. I don't know if I should be impressed he's told you so much or a little embarrassed at what he's told you about me."

"Thanks and oh, no," Ryan shook his head. "No horrible wetting-the-bed accidents or anything like that... well, there was this one story he told about you tripping while going up the steps to get your kindergarten diploma when your whole dress flew up and you couldn't see because your dress somehow got stuck in your hair clips so you were walking around with your dress up and couldn't see where you were going, but beside that just things about how great a basketball player you are, how smart you are, and how..." he looked at me. "Your dad is a great guy and the way he talks your just as great," he nodded.

I laughed, shooting David a dark look, "then I guess he didn't tell you anything too embarrassing," I said sarcastically. "Luckily I had my favorite pair of Little Mermaid panties on," I laughed. "Anyways, I guess David is a great guy, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him in 10 years."

There was an awkward silence. "Well, why don't we go to the house," David spoke up. "We can talk there. And your probably wiped out, huh, Hales? You, too, Ryan."

I laughed, "should I be?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You get your spirit from your mother," he laughed, shaking his head. "I swear, that woman never stopped jumping up and down in all the years I knew her," he laughed, but I didn't. He really hadn't known her at all during those 10 years. "And thankfully your looks."

"Da–" I caught myself before I could say Dad, though I'm pretty sure I was headed in that direction by the long 'a' that came out. I couldn't have caught myself and said 'David' either, because that would have just made me look like a complete and total _idiot_. Not that I wasn't already feeling like one. I took a deep breath and brushed past Ryan. "I'll meet you guys at home. I'm just gonna walk... get a feel for Tree Hill," I smiled, but then turned around. "Ryan, it was really nice meeting you. Lucas, Nathan... see you guys whenever. Oh, and Nathan, you might wanna put some ice on that," I joked. He just glared at me. I laughed, turned around, and started walking.


	5. In Need of Saving

1I just want to thank you guys so much for replying! Ya'll are so awesome and make my little ole heart swell–and then want to right more! Hope you like these chapters!

Chapter 6

"In Need of Saving"

There really wasn't much to see in Tree Hill, North Carolina. A small little café that looked cozy, an Italian restaurant, an auto/body shop, car dealership, some fast food places, a mall... just the usual. Nothing too uptown-y, just a small little town getting by. It was actually a reassuring thing when I crossed the road and there weren't any cars honking or trying to run you down.

An hour later, I was back at David's house. I opened the door and went inside, looking around for Ryan and David. I made my way to the kitchen, looking in each of the rooms. They weren't in David's bedroom or the game room, so they must be in his office, I concluded. Which they were. As I passed by, I heard them talking. It was one of those conversations you don't mean to overhear, but once you do hear, you can't stop listening. And this was totally the case here.

Forgetting all about the water, I stopped and stood past the door, on the other side so I wouldn't be seen.

"Alright, let's cut the crap here Ryan, because you never were one to bullshit around the corner and we both know it. Tell me what is really going on and tell me why you're really here."

I heard Ryan sigh, and then there was silence. "I'm in trouble David." his sentence startled me. I was expecting something like 'I'm failing English' or something. Not... what I heard.

"What kind?"

"The worst kind," he said with a rugged laugh, not really a laugh at all. "The kind you thought I wasn't stupid enough to get into, but I did. There's this guy, Lenny, who pushes drugs on the street and a buddy of mine got me his number. Anyway, I had this high. I was scoring double digits in every game. I was on fire. I was hitting the party scene, getting drunk after every game, and then it all started getting out of control. I had too much on my plate at once and between going to practice, hanging out with my friends, living up to mother's perfect expectations, and partying... I needed a boost. Something to help me juggle it all. And I found it... in drugs. Enhancers mostly, but I did do X a couple times. Anyways, I ran up this huge tab with him that I couldn't pay. And when I decided I didn't want to jeopardize this chance that I had, I stopped. And I, um, still have that little tab and there is _no way _I can pay it off. He's after me, too, David. I had to get away from Duke. So I came here. You're the only one I can trust with this, you realize that, right?"

I heard a chair scoot back, which startled me, I backed up and into the door of the kitchen, peeping around the corner, but David wasn't coming out of the room. "What in the _hell _were you thinking, Ryan!" he yelled. I had never ever seen him get mad. But he was pissed now. There was _venom _in his voice. "No, forget that, because I know that you _weren't _thinking. Because if you were you would have _realized_, even with the _thick skull _you have, that you have everything going for you. You have three years left of basketball, and you can only get better. Why are you throwing it away like that? You have friends that adore you, fans that worship you, and family that admires and cares for you. Why would you even want to mess with drugs? After all the things I've preached to you _over _and _over _again, it just went through one ear and out the other."

"I promise you that I've stopped doing that stuff. I haven't done that since the middle of the summer, and I've stopped drinking. I want to be totally committed to basketball. But, I can't do that having to look behind my back every time I'm in a dark alley. I made a mistake, I will be the first one to admit that, but–"

"But _what_?" David interrupted him. "There is no _but. _I know you made a mistake, too, but just admitting that mistake isn't going to help anybody. What happens when you get a drug test before basketball? Do you think it will be all out of your system?"

"I hope so. I haven't done that in at least three and a half months. And I don't wanna do that anymore. I just... I need somebody to kick me in the ass and then help me out. I need... a father. You're the closest thing to a father I have, David. Where else was I supposed to go? To my _mom_? You _know _her! You know how she is. She thinks I'm the greatest thing on earth. That I'm just like Dad. I don't want to disappoint her. I don't want her to be ashamed of me. I don't think I could live with that."

"You know, this isn't going to be easy. In fact, I'm going to make it as hard as I can on you. I'm going to give you hell about this and you will never be able to live it down..." he said harshly, then paused, "but... I made a promise to your father that I'm going to keep. I'm going to look after you, take care of you... protect you," David sighed, suddenly in a weak state. "How much do you owe?"

"Well, I, ugh, need a place to stay for a couple of days. I sold my house and gave all of that money to Lenny. But I still owe about 5,000. And I think once I pay that I'll be able to get my life back."

"5000? I'll just go check my piggy bank," David joked. I smiled lightly, even though the joke was stupid, it lightened the mood.

"Thanks," Ryan laughed. "Thank you so much David."

"And as for crashing here," he sighed. "Your room is where you left it. Messy as ever, but its still up there waiting on you."


	6. The Call

1Chapter 7

"The Call"

I quickly hurried over to the refrigerator and yanked it open, grabbing a Dasani water and walking over to where Ryan and David were just exiting the room. "Hey guys," I smiled, opening the water. "What's up?"

"When you'd get here?" David asked. "I didn't here you come in."

"Back door," I nodded behind me, taking a sip of the refreshing water. "So, Tree Hill seems nice. A little quaint. A lot less noisy than Charlotte, that's for sure. And there is hardly any traffic!"

They both laughed. "Welcome to Tree Hill, Haley Bug."

I grimaced. "David, could you _stop _with the 'Haley Bug?' I mean, c'mon, I'm not _seven _anymore."

"I know," he laughed. "I wish you were. But your not. I get that. I don't want to accept that, but I get it," he nodded. "Anyways, I've got to go into the office and pick up a few things."

"The office?" I asked, puzzled. "I thought you were an assistant coach at the high school. Do assistant coaches at the high school have offices?"

David nodded, "I am. And–though hicky as we are–us Tree Hillers do have offices as assistant coaches–" he laughed, "but I also run a couple businesses. I'm in a partnership with Karen, Lucas's mother, with Karen's Café, I own a car dealership, my rival is Dan Scott, Nathan and Lucas's father, and I have a lumber company in Oakland, which is about 30 minutes away."

"I had no idea," I shook my head. "You know, it's funny how you don't really know a person at all even when your supposed to be really close to them. You know what I'm saying?" he nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. I just have to go up and call Trent and Dex right quick," I shrugged, turning around and starting up the stairs.

"Haley?" David called. I stopped and turned around. "Who are Trent and Dex?"

"Oh, Trent is my..." I sighed, wondering what Trent was, "my _ex _from Charlotte and Dexter is my best friend from Charlotte," I smiled.

"This... _ex. _So, what's he like?"

"Really?" David nodded. "I believe you saw him at the funeral. He's tall, dirty blonde, hot... a total jackass," I laughed.

"And this is funny?" I nodded my head. "Why would you go out with a guy like that," he asked, serious.

Without thinking, I started with the first–and truthful–answer that came to my head. "He was really good in..." I was about to answer automatically, but I stopped myself. What I was about to say, I don't think David would have liked much. "Basketball. He was really good in basketball."

"If he's really good, what are you?"

"I'm ok at basketball."

"Why would you change prepositions like that?" David asked, which only puzzled me.

"What? You mean, like: in, at, about, around, etc, etc, blah, blah... that kind of preposition?" he nodded. "I don't really get what your asking me, Davey. Is that Alzheimer's getting to you again?"

"You said he was really good _in _basketball. And then you said you were ok _at _basketball."

"Did I propose my prepositions wrong?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "Except that in... well, you usually mean things like in the road, in the grass... in the _bed_... with at, you usually mean things like at the movies, at college, _at basketball_..." I felt my face turn hot. David was really not as stupid as most parents were.

"I'm sorry. I'll use proper English next time."

"Maybe you should think about what your saying before you say it."

"Or that," I nodded. "Um, good point. I'm just going to go call my, uh, _ex _boyfriend who was good _at _basketball.. _In _basketball... whatever," I laughed a little too highly. Not wanting to be in the same room with him anymore at that moment, I turned around and practically ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

I plopped down on the bed and hit the '2' speed dial on my phone. "Hello?" A small, squeaky voice answered the phone.

"Hi Terra! It's Hales, what are you up to?" I said enthusiastically.

"Hales!" she cried out. "Hey! I miss you so much! I have softball try-outs in less than week and I had to get Daddy outside to throw around with me because you left."

"Hey babe. I'm really, really sorry about all of that. It's just... so much happened, babe, and I didn't get a chance..." I sighed. "So, what's up with you guys?"

"Oh, nothing much, just playing with Barbie and Ken. They had a baby, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that. What did they name their beautiful baby?"

"Her name is Kristin. She's a girl. And she has brown hair like Ken's!"

"Wow, I'm going to have to come see her sometime! Maybe I'll even bring Josie. Or Amanda."

"Yeah! That'll be _so _fun! They can meet baby Kristin. Then we can go out and throw the softball around."

"Well then! I guess we'll just have to arrange a meet-a-date. But, what will Ken say when he sees Amanda again? Now he has a baby and everything with Barbie, his fling with Amanda _has _to end, or Barbie's going to find out and be _really _upset and get mad at Ken, then they will go to Barbie court and will get a Barbie divorce and Kristin will be so upset because she won't be able to live with both her parents."

Terra gasped. "Ok. Then we'll stop it. Don't bring Amanda. You can just bring Josie," she said in a hurried tone.

"Ok," I said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Your so smart, Haley. If Kristin couldn't grow up with her mommy and daddy, she would grow up to be..." her sentence trailed off.

"Be what, Terra?" I asked, curiously wondering what the little girl was going to say.

"Be like you, Hales," she said in a small voice.

I bit my lip, trying to not let it get to me. It shouldn't have gotten to me, but it did. In a way. Barbie's life was supposed to be perfect. It couldn't be as messed up as mine. I wouldn't let it be. "Well, I think Amanda is just going to have to take a permanent vacation to Hawaii or somewhere far, _far _away and Barbie'll never find out," I laughed. "Hey, Terra, is Trent there?"

"Um, yeah, he's upstairs."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Um, he said to not bring the phone up because he was going over that play thing he's gonna be in.. in his room with..."

"Who?" I sighed. Figures he'd be over me so quick.

"Aimee."

"Aimee? Oh, then they probably are going over the play. She's the Juliet to his Romeo now since I'm going. Is Dexter over there, too?"

"No. And, Hales, I don't think they were going over the play. Um, Hales, do Romeo and Juliet kiss in the play?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, ok. I guess my brother was just practicing for the play, then."

"Was he kissing Aimee?"

"Um... yes, and they were sticking their tongues in each other's mouths, too. It was dee-scus-ting!"


	7. Telling The Truth

1Chapter 8

"Telling the Truth"

Not only was he up there with Aimee, Dexter's girlfriend, but he was up there making out with her. With his tongue! "Terra Suzanne Malone, you put your brother on this phone _right now_."

"Ok," she agreed, noticing the harshness as I used her full name. I could hear rustling and then a minute later she was knocking on a door. "TRUH-ENT!" she yelled, drawling out his name.

I could hear kissing noise in the background, and, hopefully my ears were just on overdrive, but I thought I heard moaning, too. Which only pissed me off worse. Oh, he was so getting it over the phone. I would come through the chord and choke the bastard to death. I hated Trent Malone. Even though this had happened before, this time really took the cake. I finally new how bastard-y this guy really, truly freaking was. I _hated _him. "I told you to go away, Terra," he told her grumpily.

"It's HA-LEY!"

He didn't yell this time, just opened the door. "Haley?" he said, out-of-breath.

I felt his breath up to the phone, and before he could utter a syllable, I started tearing into him. "Feel guilty you fucking man whore?"

"What?"

"Don't '_what_' me like that Christopher Trent Malone, you know _exactly _what the fuck I'm talking about. And don't even play dumb with me. I'm not talking about feeling guilty when your making out with Aimee because of _us_, hell no, but how can you do that to _Dexter_? Dude, he's your _friend_. And he's my _best friend_. So either you two break it off _now _and tell Dex, or I tell him and I break your _balls _off."

"Geez, Hales. Lighten up. She just came over so we could practice for the play. They kiss in the play, you know. It's no big deal, we just didn't want it to be awkward."

"And this play requires the use of _tongue _when your rehearsing?"

Trent finally just sighed, giving up, defeated. Caught. "Who told you?"

"Your sister, _asshole_. Who told me is not the point. Do _not _change the subject right now. How long has this been going on?"

He sighed again like a pitiful little puppy, "Hales, I–"

"How long?" I hissed again.

This time I wasn't falling for this shit this time. No sir. I might have been falling for during our whole relationship, but I was finally going to put a stop to it. "Not long."

"How long is not long?"

"A month."

"A _month?_"

"I said that didn't I?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Trent. You bastard, I cannot _believe _this. I can't fucking believe this. What in the fuck were you _thinking_! No, bump that, you _weren't _thinking." 'Oh my gosh' I thought to myself. 'I sound just like my father.' He had said that exact same thing. I even _sounded _like him. It was _scary_.

"You know I'm telling Dex, right?" there was no answer. "Trent!" I said loudly, shaking my head. "Listen, we have to talk anyway. I'm on my way to Charlotte."

"Hales, come on, you've had a rough week. Please don't come up here," he pleaded. "Please. I was planning on coming up there, anyway."

"Why not, Trent? He's my best friend! Why shouldn't I come up there and tell him to his face?"

"Because we were planning on telling him tonight. Aimee and I were, I promise. We were going to tell you, too, in time, but you've had this really rough time with your mom and all, and then you left us to go live with your dad. Not that I'm saying it was your fault or anything, you didn't have a choice, but we–"

"Just thought you'd get a little rise before you did, huh? Thought it would be easier? Or could you not just control your horny teenage self until _after _you told us? You know what, _don't _answer that question. You better go over there and tell Dexter _now _or I swear, Trent, I will come down there and kick your ass you mother fucker."

"Alright."

"Don't _alright _me like that."

"Fine, Hales. We're going." I rolled my eyes and angrily ended the phone conversation. I was pissed off. So freaking pissed it wasn't even freaking funny. I thrust the phone in my pocket and yanked open the door, practically running into Ryan in the hall. The force of the impact made both of us go tumbling down. Coincidentally, I swear, in the same provocative position Nathan and I had been in earlier. But now... something about... I just didn't feel the same as having Nathan's body on top of me. And it wasn't for the reasons that Nathan was sweaty and nasty and Ryan wasn't, it was–there was something. And Ryan was totally hotter. Totally... or was he?

"So? A little _angry _about something?" he asked, his gorgeous smile pasted on his beautiful face.

I laughed, rolling my eyes, and rolled to the side, sighing heavily. "My boyfriend is–_was_–cheating on me with my best friend's girlfriend." neither one of us got up. We just lay there beside each other, looking up at the ceiling.

"I thought you said he was your _ex." _

"He is now."

"And the real reason you went out with him?"

"He was good in bed," I cocked my head to the side, smiling at Ryan. "So, since I've practically spilled almost everything about myself, why don't you spill. About yourself. About anything. Everything. You know, whatever," I shrugged

He cocked his head to the side, too, and looked at me. "My dad died when I was seven. I am starting point guard for the Duke Blue Devils and until June I was a drug-addicted basketball player that had everything going for him. Now I'm just an in-debt-because-of-my-drug-addiction basketball player who still has everything going for him."

"That sucks... well, the drug part does anyways"

He nodded, laughing. "So, I spilled my whole life story in about 30 seconds. Let's hear yours."

"First of all, that was _not _your whole life story and I am _so _going to get it from you before you go back to Duke, and second of all, I think you already have, but, here goes..."

I sat up from my laying position and leaned against the wall so I could look at Ryan, " when I was seven my dad left, and my mom killed herself five days ago." it was too hard to tell him full detail, so I just left it at that. He didn't look up at me, just stared straight at the ceiling. It hurt. I was just beginning to feel how badly it really hurt. "I'm sorry," I said breathlessly as I got up from the floor and ran towards my door, slamming it, tears brimming in my eyes.


	8. More Than Anyone

1Thank you guys for all the comments! They are so greatly appreciated!

Chapter 9

"More Than Anyone"

The door opened and then arms were encircling me. "Hey," I looked up at Ryan's smiling face. "Hey," he said again. "It hurts like hell, I know. I've been there before. Your probably hurting ten times worse, but I know, Haley. Please don't push me away like everybody else."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's just been so _hard_. And I promise you I'm not one of those girls who cries about every little thing, because I'm _not! _I mean, I'm telling you I'm not one of those girls, but I'm acting like this totally huge wimp and I'm _not! _But I'm acting like it. Would you just listen to me? I'm rambling like a raging maniac. Dammit, I hate this. I can't believe I'm doing this, and in front of you. I'm really sorry."

Ryan laughed and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "You almost ripped Nathan Scott's balls off today, 'wimp' is the last thing I would call you. Not many girls are cocky enough to do that Haley James, but you... your something else, let me tell you."

I sniffed, "he totally deserved that."

"Yeah, I know," he nodded, laughing.

"Yeah," I laughed. "So, what're you doing? Moving in?" I asked, talking about the bags next to the door. Even though I already knew he was staying here, I didn't want him to know I'd been eaves-dropping.

"Oh, no. I've got to get back to Duke in three weeks. Just letting this summer run out, you know. Making the best of it. Hopefully. Right now it's seeming like the worst."

"We might have to change that, Ryan Wright."

"Change what? Me going back to Duke?"

"No, you having the worst summer. We have to change that."

"Like how?"

"Like..." I thought for a second. "Well, you could start by driving me down and getting me something to eat. And then we can come back here and watch movies or something. We could run by Wal-Mart and get some stuff to make jello shots. Whatever. Do fun summer stuff, I guess."

"Sounds great," he smiled, nodding, and then draped an arm around my shoulders. "So what do you eat Haley James?"

"Macaroni and cheese? You have _got _to be kidding me. Oh man. Steak, shrimp, pasta... you choose mac and cheese?"

I laughed, nodding, as I licked my lips and gave the menu back to the waitress. "Dude, food of the _gods._"

"Oh, _right_. The _gods_. So, who _are _the gods of macaroni and cheese? Six year old kids?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "I dunno who the gods are. Maybe those naked kids who were brought up by the she-wolf." I knew who their names were, of course. I had Mythology 101 last year. I hated it. But I did learn things. Like Romulus and Remus. Who were talked about all the time. I just didn't want to come off as this nerd, which I was being totally stupid for by even _thinking _that.

"Romulus and Remus," he answered, nodding.

I smiled shockingly at him. "How'd you know?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Haley James," he said mysteriously, then laughed. "Mythology in college," he answered. I smiled, nodding.

"How did you know about them?"

"Mythology my sophomore year."

"That's great," he laughed. "You were a sophomore in high school taking mythology and I was a freshman in college. What grade did you get?"

"Uh... umm..." I thought for a second, even though I knew it was a 100 average, I still didn't want to be that nerd, so I lowered it a few points. "I think it was like a 95 or something."

"Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I mean, yeah, right, you probably got higher than that you just don't want to be conceited. I'm telling you, David told me _everything _about you."

I laughed, nodding. "Right. I forgot. It was a 100, but only because the teacher really liked me, and not in a sexual way, because that is yuck, so nasty. Anyways. I'm shutting up now," I laughed, my cheeks getting hotter. They must seem like a red crayon by now, I had blushed so crimson. "So... you guys must be really close. How did you ever... I don't know... find each other?"

"Well, you see, my dad was a good friend of his–they worked together–and after that he just kind of took me under his wing and raised me practically while Mom was away on business or something, which was a lot. I even had my own room in his old house, and then in his new one, I just kind of liked moving from bedroom to bedroom," he laughed slightly. I smiled, nodding my head. He made it sound like David was a saint.

"You know I had a brother named Ryan. My twin, actually, but he died when I was 7. That's... well, it... it's just really hard to talk about, you know. Your name kind of reminded me, you know. It's kind of weird how you and David are so close. Has... has David ever talked to you about it?"

He nodded. "He's mentioned him a couple times."

"No, I'm talking about did he ever tell you what happened?"

He looked at me for a second, and then down at the tablecloth. "Yeah, once. When I messed up and took some steroids my junior year. He told me everything. He just broke down and started telling me everything about his seemingly perfect son."

"Um, when he talked about Ryan's death, what was his explanation?"

"explanation?"

"Yeah, what did he say happened to him?"

"He drowned in your pool, didn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I just nodded, not caring to explain further.


	9. I Am Understood?

1New chappy! Hope you guys like it, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your comments. You guys are so freaking awesome.

Every body's comments on the Ryan/Haley and Nathan/Haley relationships are helping me out so much to decide what to do with these two pairings. I love all of your suggestions and as much as I write the Ryan/Haley thing, I'm loving them so much, BUT... I want Nate/Hales together in the end. Cause that's just how it's got to be, right. And then I was thinking: "well, how in the world am I going to do this and not just piss the great Haley/Ryan relationship into the wind?" well, I think I figured it out. So, just bear with me for a few more chapters and hopefully it'll start getting interesting! Thank you all for your support and encouragement! Alright, I'm shutting up now!

Chapter 10

"I Am Understood?"

"So..." I laughed, hoping to ease the uncomfortable silence of the room. "How is Duke?"

"Oh, it's awesome. It really is," he laughed. "it's mainly practicing and parties, but you get used to it."

"I'm sure you do," I laughed. "And I'm sure you just _hate _that it's nothing but practice and parties."

He shrugged, "It's alright. Nothing spectacular. You should come watch a couple games. I could actually get you and David tickets. I mean, if you wanted to."

"If I wanted to? Oh, my _gosh_, that sounds _awesome!_" I laughed, rolling my eyes at my total nerdiness. "I mean cool. I can't wait. I'm sure David can't either, he seems so proud of you,"

"Yeah, well, he's been like my own dad, you know. He really has been something. He taught me my fade-away, 3-pointer, and jump shot."

"Oh yeah? He actually taught me all of that, too," I laughed. "But I'm sure I have the prettiest form. I mean, not to de-pride your shot or anything which is probably nice, but..."

"De-pride my shot?' You've got to be kidding."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. I just thought... well, I'm actually surprised your backing down from this challenge."

"Backing down? I never said I wouldn't take you up on that."

"You never said you would, so I just assumed..."

"Stop assuming," he joked, laughing, "and get your _cocky ass _down there and show me what you got, James," he pointed towards the door.

"Cocky ass? Yeah, _whatever_," I rolled my eyes. I couldn't think of a comeback right then. I started towards the door. "Let's get a move on, Wright."

"I'm right behind you, James, unless..." I stopped walking and turned around, looking at him quizzically.

"Unless what?"

"Unless I should get my cup first. I mean, it just seems that you are a little rough on the court and as much as I like rough," he shook his head. "I don't know if I'm up to getting my balls hit back up into my body."

I laughed, shaking my head. "He got what he deserved!" I cried out, defending myself. I yanked open the door and walked out. I stopped and turned around, walking up to Ryan. "But if you feel like I might get a little too rough," I said in a low, provocative voice, close to his ear. I had to stand on my tiptoes just to reach his ear. "You might wanna wear protection," I bit my lip and looked up at him with lust. He was really hot. And his eyes... wow. I dropped down off my tiptoes and stepped back. "Just whatever you feel like you need to do. But hurry it up, Wright. I'm waiting," I turned around and started down the hall, going down the stairs, and out the door.

"So, you think you've got a shot? Let's see it," Ryan said, throwing me the ball. I laughed and stepped back behind the 3-point arc and let it fly. Swish.

I laughed and looked at Ryan, "nothing but net," I winked at him, got my rebound, and threw it out to him. He smiled faintly, and shot the 3. It sailed through the air and straight through the net. Swish. Perfect. I had to admit, his sounded better and had a better arch to it.

I nodded my head. "Nice Wright. Nice shot. I have to admit, I like your arch and your form." Man did I like his form. I shook my head, shaking the thoughts from inside my head.

"You like my shot?" he asked, coming closer. "So... you admit it was better than yours?"

I looked past him, laughing. "Yes. I was never egotistical about any of it."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, you feel like playing a game?" I asked, smiling at him.

"A game? I don't know, I gotta unpack and then I was actually going to take us all out for dinner. If that's alright with you, Miss James."

"Oh, I don't know about that Mr. Wright. I mean, I might have to go back to Charlotte and kick an ex's ass, but I guess it can wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, it might can wait."

"So, when are we going?"

"I don't know, tonight sometime. Maybe around 6:00. I haven't had Karen's Café food in forever and I'm craving some right here," he rubbed his stomach. "Your going to love it there."

"Well, it's 4:30 right now, I'm gonna run up and take a shower then get ready. So, I guess we'll have to play that game some other time."

"Don't use all the hot water."

"You know, you could come up and take one with me if you wanted to," I laughed, making it a joke.

He nodded, smiling. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really."

"_Not really_? What kind of answer is _that_? Your not really sure if you want to take a bath with me or not?" I laughed. "How can you answer as direct a question as that with a sort-of answer like '_not really_?"

"I used correct English did I not?" He joked, referring to my encounter with David earlier. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Not really."

"Are we still talking about my answer to your _very direct _question?"

"No, I was talking about your statement 'not really.' It would pass for grammar, but it's not correct English."

"What is correct English?"

"I don't know... big words," I laughed. "Like... well, I don't know, _big words_, you _know!_"

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed. "I'm gonna pass. How is that?"

"Better English, worse answer."

"Worse than 'not really?" I nodded my head. "So what would have been the best answer using the best English?" he asked curiously.

"Yes."


	10. Chemical Party

1Thank all of you patient, supportive, loyal readers and reviewers. First off, you guys are totally awesome. Thank you! Second of all, here's a new chappy! And third of all, I PROMISE that within the next couple of chapters, you'll getcha some Nate/Hales. If ya'll could PLEASE just put up with some Ryan/Haley for now. ;). Thanks again.

Chapter 11

"Chemical Party"

I stood in front of the mirror. A cute little black mini skirt, white halter top, and dark grey and pink New Balances. Not working. I sighed and went back to my closet for what seemed like the 100th time. I got out an olive green free-flowing mini, it was short enough that if I bent down you could most likely see my strawberry shortcake underwear, a strawberry red-ish tee that said 'If I throw a stick, will you leave?' and my matching olive green and red-ish New Balance tennis shoes. I looked in the mirror, sighing. This was fine. Cute but not drop dead gorgeous. Not yet. I would save that outfit for later.

I straightened my hair, flipping the ends slightly, and put on a little bit my make-up. I was ready. I looked at the clock. 5:45. I was ready on time... for once in my life I was on time. I had no clue what to do. So I just stood there, critiquing myself.

"Haley! Hey, Haley, are you ready? We're about to go!" I heard Ryan calling from outside my door.

"Uh..." I looked in the mirror again, rubbing my lips together. I loved my M.A.C. lip gloss. It was my all-time favorite lip gloss. I don't know what I would do without it. "Yeah, just a sec." I adjusted my short skirt and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled and grabbed my cell phone. The only thing I needed. In case Dexter called me or something.

There was another knock on my door. "Haley?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I started towards the door and opened it. Ryan didn't look bad himself: Khakis, a black short-sleeve shirt, and gray New Balances. I smiled, he looked very athletic. And sexy. "Hey you."

"Hey... you," he smiled, looking me over. When he got up to my shirt and laughed. "I like your shirt."

I laughed, nodding. "Thanks. You don't look so bad, Ryan Wright."

"You don't look too bad either, Haley James."

"I like your name," I confessed. Ryan Wright. I loved the way it fell off your tongue.

He laughed at my sudden statement. "I like your name, too."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Let's go," I slid my arm through his as we started down the stairs. David was waiting downstairs, glancing at his watch; briefcase tucked under his arm. He adjusted his tie and then shot a glance back at his watch. He saw us walking down and looked up, stepping back a little, thrown off-guard.

"Hey you two beautiful people," he laughed, but it didn't seem like he was joking at all. "You both look very nice."

"Thanks," Ryan said.

"Yeah, thanks," I laughed.

"Well, I'm really sorry that I have to ruin your evening, but I have to go to the office in Oakland. It seems as if we've had an employee embezzling money from us," he rolled his eyes, groaning. "I am very sorry, but since you two are both dressed up, you should go," he smiled reassuringly. "Don't let me put a damper on the evening. Anyways, again, I'm sorry. I've got to run," he grabbed his briefcase, coming forward and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll do it some other time, then?" Ryan asked, looking at David.

He nodded, "of course, of course."

"Bye David, I really hope you get it resolved," I smiled. He nodded and turned around, walking out the door. I smiled and looked over at Ryan. "What do you want to do?"

"A friend of mine is having a party. It's about an hour and a half away, but we have time to stop by, so, you want to? I mean, if not, then that's fine. We can go and–"

"That sounds awesome," I cut him off. "Let's go."

He smiled gratefully, grabbing my hand. It sent a pleasing chill up my back. "Well let's go," he repeated smiling.

"Hey man, what's goin' on?" Ryan went up to a tall, blonde guy. He was hot, too. Damn, where were these guys _bred _at? Even standing outside the door there were hot guys. Blondes, brunettes, lime greens... they were all freaking HOT. Then when we went in there, there were hotties dancing, hotties smoking pot, hotties drinking, hotties practically getting it on with other girl hotties. It was a freaking _hotties party_.

"Ryan. You decided to come. That's awesome, man. That's awesome. Drinks are in the kitchen, I'm sure you remember where that is. You know what, forget it. I'll show you," he laughed, setting down his own drink and pushing the blonde he had been making out with, away.

"Yeah, how you been doin', Will?"

"Been ok. And you?" he asked, his gaze shifting towards me. "And who is this?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Haley James," he introduced me, a smile on his face.

"Hi," I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt so... high-school-ish.

"Hel-lo," he said, his words slightly slurred and drawn out. "It is _very _nice meeting you, pretty girl. Damn Ry, your doing good over at Duke if you can snag hotties like this."

I laughed and tucked another strand of hair behind my ear on the left side this time, feeling slightly light headed. Probably from the all the fumes from the pot and cigarettes. "Well, the way we met was kind of crazy, but, what can I say? Ryan is a _crazy _guy. My sorority was having a wet t-shirt contest and..." I giggled wildly at Ryan. "You remember that, Ry?"

He smiled curiously–but it kind of looked gratefully, like he was glad I hadn't told Will I was still in high school–at me, nodding. "Uh, yeah Hales. I remember. How could I forget?"

"Damn," Will shook his head. "Sorority girls? You always were quite the pimp, even in high school," he laughed and pushed open a door, revealing a wet bar.

"Ryan practically dated half the girls in our sorority, but he is just such a sweety," I gently wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So, sorority girl, what would you like?" Will looked at me.

I bit my lip and looked at the bartender. "What's the hardest you got? Tonight is _my _crazy night," I asked the bartender. He smiled and looked at me.

"A pretty girl like yourself doesn't need anything _too _hard, there's a bunch of guys around here that take advantage of beautiful, wasted girls," he smiled.

"Ok _Dad_, just give me an... uh... let's see..." I bit my lip, squinting. "Let's start out with some sex on the beach. And then maybe you can Sex Me Strong. I mean, _make _me a Sex Me Strong. If you know how... oh, and put _two _cherries on that, please."

He laughed, quickly making the first drink and handing it to me. I drank it, giving myself a brain freeze. I giggled and put the glass down on the bar. Then he put down a green drink–which I love Sex Me Strong. I smiled and ate the cherries first, then started drinking it, having a nice little buzz going on.

"She doesn't waste any time, does she?" I heard Will ask Ryan. He didn't answer.

"I'm Haley, by the way," I smiled at the bartender. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Logan," he smiled back. "So, what now?"

"Let me think," I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut and racking my brain while sipping on the tasty, sour drink. "I want something strawberry and sweet," I licked my lips. "Yeah, strawberry... yum..."

Logan laughed and rummaged behind the bar, going to work to make the drink. "How about a Wild Thing?" he asked, setting down a red cocktail in front of me.

I nodded excitedly, taking a sip. "Ahh!" I cried. "I _love _that! What _is _that!"

"It's called a Wild Thing."

"Yes, you are," I nodded. He just laughed. I grabbed my drink and turned around to face Ryan. "Ryan! You have _got _to try this drink! It's yummy!" I giggled again. I held it to him, but he shook his head, laughing.

"Let's go, Hales," he put an arm around me.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you later Logan," I turned to the bartender and winked, a huge smile plastered on my face as I waggled my fingers while Ryan carted me off through the door.

"Can't wait, baby," he called from behind us.

"Have something fruity waiting for me, please!" Logan laughed and nodded his head. I turned back to Ryan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It seemed to have startled him because he stopped walking and just looked at me.

I smiled, biting my lip, "you just seemed... like you needed a kiss," I shrugged, laughing.

"So Ryan," Will went on talking as I sipped on my drink, looking around and watching intently the horde of people. "Have you paid Lenny off?" he asked.

"No, man, not yet, but I've almost got the money together, so it'll be soon."

"It better be, Lenny's come here asking about you."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, but do you really think he'll stop after he gets his money? I mean, you were drawing people into the business left and right and making him a _fortune_. He was pretty pissed when you stopped. His business kind of fizzled away, pissed into the wind."

Ryan didn't say anything at first, but took a minute to think. "I never signed on to be an advertising rep or anything. I wanted the drugs, I got the drugs. Now I'm going to pay for the drugs."

"And do you think Lenny'll care what you do and don't sign on for?"

"He has no other choice. Anyways, I better get going. I don't want him to know where I'm staying. If he knows, he's probably going to come looking for me and I'm not going to let that happen. He'll see me when I'm good and fucking ready for him to."

"Where _are _you staying?"

"At Haley's parents house in Charlotte. Yeah, so we better get going."

"Yeah, man. I'll see you some time. And stay outta trouble," he laughed, patting him on the back and then shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I will. You, too, man,"

Will looked at me. I smiled, "bye." I said and waved.

"Bye Sorority Girl. You know, your lucky to have a great guy like Ryan."

I looked up at Ryan, smiling. "Yes, I am." I grabbed onto his waist, partly for fear of falling on my face, but partly because it just felt right.

Ryan looked down at me, shaking his head. "I'm the lucky one," he muttered, only loud enough for me to hear. "Let's go," he said aloud, walking me out the door and back to his car.

"We're back. And I'm almost sober once again," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I thought we were going to stay longer."

Ryan laughed, looking over at me and pulling the car into the empty driveway. "If we would have stayed any longer, you would have been completely wasted. Not a good thing. And probably–_literally–_having sex on the beach."

"He would have most likely been sexing me strong. I _know _he could have done it." I closed my eyes, remembering how freaking awesome that drink had tasted.

Ryan opened the door with my key and we went inside. "David must still be at the office," he assumed.

"Hey Ryan," I stopped at the stairs, looking at him.

"What?"

"Could you please carry me up the stairs, they are kind of... wobbly and–"

Ryan interrupted me, "yeah," without hesitation, he scooped me up in his arms. I squealed in surprise.

"Having fun?"

"Yes!" I laughed gleefully. We walked up the stairs and into my room. "Ok, by the bed. By the bed." I slid down, adrenaline rising in me. I grabbed Ryan by the waist and pushed him down on the bed beside me. "Oops," I laughed, laying beside him on the bed.

"Oops?" Ryan asked, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, nodding. "Oops. What? Wrong English again?"

"Don't ask me, you're the English major here, _sorority girl_."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Should I have said that I was still in high school? Of course not! I _so _made your reputation go _through the roof_!" I joked, laughing. "Will was so freaking jealous, it wasn't even funny."

"Ok, so you made me look a little good, but did you have to add the part about me dating about half the sorority?" he laughed.

I nodded, turning to him. "You're the pimp, not me. Go ahead. Say it."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" He asked, laughing. "For tonight? Well, then, thank you for going with me tonight to this party."

"Your welcome," I smiled, looking into his eyes. You could get lost in them. And I did. I realized until it was too late that I was leaning forward about to kiss him. It was like when you are running about 40 and the

light, that was green a second before, turns orange, but you can't throw on your brakes now because your too close, so you just run through it while it's going from orange to red. I did that. I knew I should have stopped, but I was too far now. His lips tasted so good, too They tasted so good... and I was so drunk.


	11. Overthinking

1I'm sorry it's been so long you guys! It's been hectic with school almost being over and everything (weee!) Anyways. Here you go. _Two _updates since you guys are so great.

Chapter 12

"Over Thinking"

Butterflies. Butterflies were what I got when I kissed him. His lips were so tender, so desirable. I got lost in his kiss, pulling myself over, onto his body, not once breaking our kiss. I stopped and finally came up–if not for _having _to have air to breath or else I would have _died_, I wouldn't have come up–breathing hard. I straddled him, both of us breathing hard, as he sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, kissing him again. My lips traveled down to his neck, stopped for a second, and then found his mouth again. Then I nibbled on his ear while he let out a little moan. I giggled and stopped, looking at him.

"Basketball is a lot different than making out... and even though you might have great form _on _the court, off, I have to give myself props..." I laughed, lifting his shirt up and over his head. "I'm _real _good," I said seductively.

"I don't think so," he laughed, bringing his lips crashing back down on mine. It was a hard kiss filled with passion and want and competition. We both fought for control of each other's mouths with our tongues and then finally fell back onto the bed, sweating and breathing rapidly.

I laughed, crawling back onto Ryan. He reached up and lifted my t-shirt over my head, revealing my bright pink, lacy bra underneath. He stopped and smiled. "You know, I didn't peg you as a pink lace kind of girl. But I like it," he nodded, giving it his seal of approval. I smiled and went back down, kissing him. His mouth broke from my lips and started traveling downwards. I moaned in pure delight. Ryan got enough of being on the bottom and pushed me off of him while he gained control over my body.

"Oh yeah," I nodded while I watched his face come closer, but before he kissed me he stopped, his heavy basketball-built body on top of me.

"We can't do this," he said, finally catching his breath.

"What? We're burning calories. I'm helping you with your basketball physique," I laughed giddily, reaching up to kiss him again, but he turned away.

"_I_ can't do this," he said as if realizing for the first time what we were really doing. He rolled off and reached for his shirt, pulling it on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling a little hurt. I bit my lip and reached for my own shirt. "Why can't we do this?"

"Haley, since I was nine years old I have heard everything about you. Your like–"

I groaned, stopping him. "_Do not_ say sister. We don't know each other! We are just beginning to learn about each other and we were just kissing. Don't tell me you didn't want to do this, too, because you wanted it just as much as I did. I _felt _you and how much you _wanted _this. "

"I was going to say that your like David's daughter and David is like a dad to me."

"Same thing," I grumbled.

"I don't want anything to come in the way of that. Not something as stupid as this," and I could tell that after he said it he regretted it, but still he'd said it.

I raised up, getting off the bed and walking over to the door. Ryan sat up on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I cannot believe you just _said _that," I said in a small voice. "This is _stupid_? Being here with me right now is _stupid _to you? I'm sorry, but while you were _feeling me up_, you _definitely _weren't thinking that."

"No, I didn't mean that, I–"

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

"I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Then what _do _you mean, Ryan?"

"I like you Haley, I've known you for less than day, but I like you. I mean, _really _like you. I like everything about you and the things I don't know about you, I'm probably going to like them, too."

"I smoke."

"You do?"

"No, but if I did would you like that about me?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that the things you don't know you know about me that your going to like those things..."

"Ok, that sentence might have been grammatically correct but I am confused as hell," he laughed. I couldn't help but smile. "Haley, I like you and I wish that I could do this, but I can't carry this on with the chance that I could risk losing the relationship I have with your father."

"Then just _talk _to him. He'll understand."

"I'm not so sure he'd be up for that," Ryan shook his head.

"How do you know?"

"Haley, I've dated girls before. I'm not a stranger to having to come over before and 'meet the parents.' The dads are tough. They're so protective over their daughters, its hard for them to even let us leave the house, and I'm sure yours isn't an exception to that."

"He doesn't even know me. He's never actually been a father to a teenage girl. He knew the birth to 7 Haley, not me now. How can he be a _protective father_?"

"How can he not? It's in his blood. I know that if I had a little sister I would be protective as _hell _on her," he laughed. But this time I wasn't laughing.

"Do you see me as your _little sister_?"

"5 minutes earlier did it _feel _like I see you as a little sister?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I just, I'm new to this whole having-a-dad thing and... I like you, too. We can make this work, I'm sure of it. Just talk to him, please."

"Haley, I–"

"You know what, never mind. Never fucking mind, Ryan. Just leave. Get out of my–"

"Why do you always cut me off at Haley, I–? Why don't you ever let me finish a fucking sentence?" he yelled. I'd never heard him yell. Then again, I'd known him for only a day. Not even 24 hours, yet.

"I–" I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID which read 'Dexter' on it. "I gotta take this," I said, drained. Fighting wore you out.

I looked at Ryan, then flipped open the phone. "Hello?" Ryan had a defeated look on his face. He crossed the room and stood in the doorway a second looking at me, and then left.


	12. Dexter

1

Chapter 13

"Reunion with Dexter"

"Hales? Man, it's so good to hear from you. I've missed you like fucking crazy. I thought I better call and check up on you."

"Oh, yeah, well, everything's fine in out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere, North Carolina. So, how are things there?" I asked.

"Uh, fine. Charlotte is still like it was, but Aimee and me broke up. Yeah, turns out she was cheating on me with... drum roll please..."

"Just tell me Dex, I'm not in the mood to give you a drum roll right now," I sighed, knowing exactly what the drum roll beat was for.

"Your saint of a boyfriend," he said sourly. "You know, I can't fucking believe it. I can't believe they tried to pull that shit over our faces. Hales, are you even fucking surprised?"

"I'm surprised at Amy, Dex, but not in the least at Trent. I knew he was cheating on me, but I never put two and two together and came out with Aimee. _Your _Aimee. I'm really sorry, Dexter. You want me to come over there? Because I could really go for a bowl."

"Hales, your, like, 3 freaking hours away. You can't drive down here tonight, it's already 12:30. No, that's ok, I'm fine. I'll _be _fine, but you seem down. What's wrong, babe?"

"Just had a hard couple of days," I explained.

"Yeah. Hey, Hales, where did you say you lived again?"

"Tree Hill."

"Is that, like, close to ugh..." he paused a second. "Oakland?"

"Yeah, about 30 minutes away. Why?"

"That is where I'm actually at," he laughed. "Surprise! Yeah, I couldn't stay there and listen to them explain why they were screwing each other behind our backs so I fought with Trent a little while and started towards Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"You _fought _him? Did you win?"

"Heck yes I won," he reminded of Napoleon Dynamite for some reason the way that he said that. I wanted to laugh but I held it back. This was serious.

"Well, I'm actually glad your coming. I really want to see you, but, I'm sorry it's on these conditions," I gave him the directions to the house and hung up. I looked in the mirror. My hair looked a mess so I just brushed it and put it back in a pony tail and opened the door, going out into the hall.

To my surprise, Ryan was sitting back with his back to the wall right across from my door. I yelped and jumped back in surprise, then, suddenly realizing who it was, I started laughing and dropped to the floor beside him, my back to the wall. "You scared the shit out of me, Wright," I laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled faintly. "Listen, I wanna talk about what happened. I hate what I did and said to you back there and I really feel awful. And–"

"You feel awful? Because of what you _did to me_? Excuse me, but you didn't do anything to me that I regret. I don't regret kissing you, or pulling your shirt off and looking at your... never mind. I don't regret any of it. Why do you?"

"I don't," he sighed, looking at me. "I regret yelling at you and saying the things I said to you."

"Besides who my father is, would you seriously consider dating me?"

"But–"

I gently put a finger up to his lips, stopping him. "This is a yes or no question, and don't think you can pull a 'not really' over on me, cause it's just not gonna work this time."

He looked at me for a second and then back down. I was jumping up and down excitedly on the inside. There was hope yet. I reached over and pulled his head back up so that he was looking at me. "No," he finally said. My heart sank. Now Ryan was the one tilting my head up. "There would be no consideration. _Of course _I would date you, Haley James, in a heartbeat."

I smiled and leaned in. "Then let's let this be our little secret," I whispered and raised my lips to his. His lips were even sweeter than I remembered and I kissed him again, but this time it wasn't the same type of tear-your-clothes-off lust... it was something much sweeter. It sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach, just like before. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, licking my lips. "I could never get used to that," I smiled.

"Used to what?" he laughed, kissing me gently.

"That," I laughed. "Your kisses," I smiled and lifted myself up. "A friend of mine is on his way here and I really want you to meet him, Ryan. I think your gonna like him," I said excitedly, sticking out my hands for him to grab.

He grabbed them and I helped boost him up. Instantly, his arms were wrapped around me and he pulled me closer. "Oh yeah? And who would this friend be? Wouldn't happen to be that boyfriend you were telling me about, would it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ex. We have discussed this already. _Ex_-boyfriend. No longer. Nada. Adios. Buh-bye. Whatever!" I laughed. "Anyways, no, this is my best friend! Dexter, remember, I told you about him."

"Ah," he nodded. "As in Dexter's Laboratory on Cartoon Network. Except this Dexter's Laboratory is full of of pot and he performs pot experimentations."

"That's not all he's about. He's a way better guy than what you let on as him being. He's really great and cool and funny and... your gonna like him, just give him a chance."

"Haley, are you going to take a hit tonight. I'm assuming he's bringing some, am I right?" I nodded my head, tucking a few fallen strands of hair and tucking them behind my ear. "Are you going to take a hit?"

I looked up at him, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I don't... maybe. It's been a tough weak."

"Haley, I'm telling you, whenever he leaves, that urge in the week to go take a hit is going to be so great, your going to be going back to Charlotte every couple of days, but if you can control it and fight the cravings off for a few weeks, it's gone. You can kick the habit, Haley. I promise you," he said, squeezing my hands.

"Geez, You sound like somebody who knows," I laughed. "But is it really going to be that simple? I didn't think I was addicted, but... maybe I am," I shrugged. "Maybe I am..."

"You don't _have _to be."

"I don't _want _to be."

"Then let me help you help yourself," he grinned.

"Isn't that a line in a movie? Or what they say when you call one of those help things?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Yeah," I nodded, standing up on my tiptoes again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. "Now, let's go," I grabbed his hand and made my way across the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door.


	13. Here He Is

1Thank you guys for all the comments! They are all greatly appreciated and just make me want to right more. Sorry for not updating as regular as I should. I'm gonna make an excuse again: I'm so freaking busy with the end of school. Crappy excuse, huh? Yeah. But it's the truth. These teachers are crazy with essays and term papers... Geez!

Chapter 14

"Here He Is"

"Here he is! Here he is! Ryan, he's here!" I squealed excitedly. "I can't believe it! It seems like forever since I've seen him," Really, it had been two days. I clapped my hands and grabbed Ryan trying to pick him up. And failing horribly. He didn't even budge. I laughed and rolled my eyes, stopping the attempt and recognizing defeat, I ran over to the black Escalade, the spinners on it still spinning. He was loaded. His mother, Barbara–I called her Barb–was a doctor, and his father, Glen, was an oil-company owner. Yeah, they were totally loaded.

"Haley?" I heard Dexter say before I could even see him.

"Of course," I said, running over to the driver's side. He turned off the vehicle and stepped out. His tall frame was silhouetted against the big, black vehicle but I could recognize him still the same. I ran the rest of the way to him, and then jumped up. He laughed, grabbing me, and spinning me around.

He finally put me down and I could see him better in the glow of the streetlight. "Ah, Hales, it's been a long time, babe," he smiled. In the light I could see his sloppy grin, his messy mass of auburn brown hair, his wrinkled clothes, and his intoxicating smell; Hollister. I had bought it for him last Christmas and he'd bought six bottles between then and now. 8 months and 6 bottles. And then, a cut on his lip, a shiner on his right temple, and a cut in his eyebrow.

I frowned and put my hands on my hips. "So it was a bad fight?"

"Can we talk about this later, please?" he asked, sighing.

I nodded. "Besides that, you haven't changed a bit! Look at you, your still sloppy-looking, even in dressy clothes. What, did Barb and Glen have you attend another notorious party?" I laughed, rubbing the collar of his black, dressy button-down shirt.

He laughed and nodded. "You know me all too well, Hales."

"Now that I do," I agreed.

"Come here, I want you to meet somebody," I grabbed his hand, leading him around the vehicle. Ryan was already standing up, his hands in his pockets, waiting for us. "Ryan Wright, I would like you to meet my best friend since I was in diapers, Dexter Lawrence. Dexter, I want you to meet Ryan a really good friend of mine," I smiled, introducing the two boys.

"Hey man," Dexter held out his hand, a funny look on his face. "Hey, Ryan Wright as in Duke's starting left guard?" Ryan nodded, laughing "It's nice to meet you, man, Duke has been my team since I was six! Your freaking awesome," he smiled his mega-watt smile while giving him a thorough up-and-down inspection, though.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too. Thanks for being so into the game. I have actually heard a lot about you," Ryan smiled, shaking Dexter's hand.

"You have?" he gave me a slight smile. "Uh oh."

"Nah, nothing major, Haley likes to gush about you, though," he laughed, looking at me and giving me a smile.

"Yeah, Haley gushes a lot," he agreed, laughing. "She's actually _quite _the gusher, let me tell you."

"Oh no," the boys shared a look.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Guys, come on. I so do not gush _all the time_. Just probably.. 94 of the time," I laughed. "What! You guys are gushable!"

"Gushable?" Ryan lifted an eyebrow.

"We can add that one to the great dictionary of Haley's stupid, meaningless, off-the-wall words," Dexter added sarcastically. "Have you noticed that she likes to make up her own words? She's made up tons within the span of 17 years."

"Yeah... what was it earlier, Haley?" he looked at me, I shrugged, smiling slightly as the two boys shared a 'moment.' "Anyways, I've actually noticed that, too, and I've only been around her a day."

Dexter laughed, nodding. "You just wait until your around her _constantly_," he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, run for the hills now while you still can, man," he joked. They both laughed.

"Oh, whatever. You love my ass and you know it, Dexter."

"Gilmore Girls every Tuesday night and when they're on hiatus, you watch an episode off of the DVD's of past seasons every Tuesday night. The episodes that have Tristan in them–watch out!" he ignored me and kept on talking.

"That guy is so freaking _hot!_" I defended myself. "Who _doesn't _have the biggest crush on him?"

"You've got me there, Haley. I do have a crush on Tristan," he turned towards Ryan. "One look at this guy and you will, too, man," he joked around.

"Let's just go inside," I laughed, looping my arms through both of their arms, each on one side of me. I looked up at Ryan, who looked down at me and gave me a smile, then winked, which sent my heart doing cartwheels through my stomach it felt like.

"Listen, it's been nice meeting you Dexter, but I've got to go," Ryan gently unhooked our arms, and gave me a smile. I couldn't help but blushing, so I lowered my head to try and hide it the best I could.

"Yeah, you, too."

he smiled and nodded earnestly, and then looked at me again. "See you, Haley," he nodded and turned around. I watched him walk up the stairs and then disappear behind the wall.

"So, what's the deal?" Dexter asked when he heard the door close.

I turned around and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked stupidly, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "you know what I'm talking about Haley James."

I smiled and nodded, walking over to the couch, "I don't really know. I've known him a day and already I'm..." my sentence trailed off.

"Your what?" Dexter asked, sitting down beside me. "In like? In love? What?"

"Of course not love. I'm not some bimbo. I don't even hardly know him. I just like him, that's all. Hard-falling like, maybe?"

"Hard-falling like? This wouldn't be the same kind of hard-falling like that you fell for Trent Malone with, would it? Because if it is, Hales, then I'm going to strongly have to tell you to stop immediately and take off with me to somewhere... somewhere cold. No bikinis."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "No, Dex, nothing like that kind of lust I fell for Trent with. It was just about getting what we wanted then and now, I really like Ryan. He's cool. I can be myself around him."

Dexter just looked at me, smiling slightly, "are you happy here, Hales?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

"I..." I paused, not expecting the question. I guess I expected it, but, it was just... a jolt of reality hitting me, I guess. "I don't know. I've only been here for–"

"A day, I know," Dexter interrupted me, a sullen look crossing over his face. "I didn't ask you how long you'd been here, Haley, I asked you if you were happy or not."

"I miss you, Dex," I replied.

"Are you happy?"

I paused and thought for a second. Thoughts of the court, David, the party.. I thought about them all and then I remembered the great times I had at each of those people. I had really been enjoying myself today. I couldn't lie to him, he would see right past that facade. I had to tell him the truth. "Yes," I said quietly, waiting for his reaction.

He just nodded his head, wringing his hands. His gaze was on the floor, "but I miss you terribly, Dex. It's been hard not having my best friend by my side this whole time. I just want to thank you for coming. I've needed you," I took his hands and squeezed them. "You're my better half," I laughed.

He smiled, nodding, and then slowly looked up, finding my eyes. "I miss you, too, Hales, but I'm glad your happy. And as long as your happy, I'm content. Even with you living four hours away from me," he laughed, looking away quickly. For a second I thought he was going to cry, but then I decided against it. He had once said that only wimps cry and he _definitely _wasn't a wimp. Or so he thought.

"I love you, babe," I scooted over, putting my arms around his neck and squeezing him as hard as I could.

"I'll never forget about you, not for one second," I laughed, pulling his neck down and rubbing it hard with my knuckles.

"Hales!" he cried, though he was laughing. "Stop!" I finally stopped and jumped up.

"Are you going to drive all the way back to Charlotte, tonight?" I asked, my eyebrow raised skeptically, "or are you going to shack up in one of the guest bedrooms?"

"Just for tonight," he assured me.

I nodded, smiling. "Until whenever."

"Tonight, Hales," he looked at me sternly.

"I wish that you would stay here forever... and ever... and ever... and–"

Dexter grabbed me around the waist and pulled me forward before I had a chance to get out anymore, squeezing me tightly to his chest. "Shut up, Hales," he laughed.

"Haley?" A voice called from the front door. I hadn't even heard it open. I whirled around to face David, his suit wrinkled and his hair a complete mess. It was the first time he'd looked old to me, with dark circles under his eyes and glasses on his face. I never saw him with glasses. He looked older and smarter with them on. Not the carefree guy he came off to be, either.

"David? You look like hell."

He gave me a short squeak of a laugh, "thanks." He smiled and looked over at Dexter, his face furrowing. "And who is this?"

"Oh," I said, "I'm sure that you remember Dexter Lawrence."

"How could I forget," he laughed, stepping forward and holding out his hand. "I was there for the first seven years of your life, Haley Bug, and you used to hang out with the little geeky kid from next door all the time," Dexter laughed and shook his head.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. James."

"Your not as nerdy as I remember, Dexter. I don't know if that's a good thing being around my daughter or not," he looked suspiciously at the two of us.

I stepped up, shaking my head. "No, David, we're just friends. The same way we've been friends since I was in diapers. Nothing has changed, and nothing will."

"It better not," he said as a joke, but I could hear the hint of seriousness in his tone. Apparently, Dexter could pick up on this, too. He gave me a look and then back at David.

"David, Dexter came all the way from Charlotte to see me and I was wondering if he could stay here tonight."

"Just tonight, it would only be one night, sir, and I could sleep in a closet. Hell, I'll pay you for staying here. It's just a really long ride back to town and I'm not in the mood for a long trip back, I mean, it's late as is, but, still... anyways, I'm sorry to be piling this on you right now and I intend on repaying you in some way. I don't see this as a motel, either, sir, where I can just check in anytime. This will be a first and last time thing," Dexter said quickly, getting it all out. The nervousness in his voice was cute. I had never seen Dexter nervous.

"Son, it's alright," David chuckled. "Our house is open anytime for you, be our guest. I just don't want to find you with my daughter in either of your rooms tonight," he pointed a finger at both of us. "Up the hall and to the left," he said sternly. "And I don't wanting you crossing over the threshold that is going to be the right of the hall when you go up the stairs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," he smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Dorky Lawrence."

We all laughed. "He's not seven anymore, David,"

He nodded, "so I've come to find out. I'm beat and going to bed, goodnight kids,"

"Night, sir," Dexter waved slightly.

"Night David," I smiled, laughing. I was happy. Happier than I had been in a very long while


	14. Boundaries

1Man, you guys that want some Naleyness and want it now are going to HATE me for this chapter. But please don't! OK, I am so ALMOST DONE WITH THE RYAN/HALEYNESS! Just bear with me. Please! Lol. You guys are all so awesome. Anyways. I ASSURE YOU IT'S COMING! I know it's taking forever, but just... thanks for your support. Don't give me too many hate reviews. :D. Kidding.

Chapter 15

"Boundaries"

Once I got Dexter situated in the upstairs guest room, I closed his door and started down the hall to my own room, but something stopped me before I got there. I stood in front of Ryan's closed door, biting my lip. I looked cautiously at the stairs, wondering if David would decide to come back up here anytime soon to see if we were in bed, so, not to mess things up, I went to the stairs and tiptoed down them.

At first I looked in his bedroom, which the bed was sloppy, not made up, but then I wondered if it stayed like that. Then, betting that it probably did, I crept through the house, finally seeing a light on in his study. I stood in the doorway, a smile on my face. He had papers in his hands, a manilla folder in the other, and his face was on the desk. He was actually snoring he was asleep so soundly.

I bit my lip, smiling at his funny sight, and crept up the stairs again, but this time when I got to Ryan's door, I reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. He was sitting in bed, his laptop situated on his legs. I smiled and slid through the door, gently closing it.

He looked up, startled, "what are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught?" he asked, closing his laptop and looked at me.

"Calm down," I laughed. "He's in his study snoring... loudly. Anyways, I just came to say goodnight. I don't want anything," I smiled, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

He let out a sigh and laughed. "Snoring?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "So... uh... goodnight."

"Goodnight," he smiled.

I bit my lip, pausing for a second, and then getting up. "Night," I repeated.

"Goodnight," he repeated. Disappointed, I started for the door.

"Haley?" I stopped and turned towards him. He just sat there, grinning like an idiot.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his crazy expression. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't think I'd just let you leave like that," he asked, getting off his bed and moving closer towards me.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't, but I wasn't too sure," I laughed. "This... this us whatever this is, I'm not too sure what the boundaries are, you know."

"Boundaries? We have to have boundaries?"

"I don't know, do we?"

"Do we?"

"I asked you first," I laughed, putting my arms around his neck as he slipped his around my waist. "So, is this out of the boundaries?" I bit my lip, our faces close together.

"I don't know the boundaries, so therefore I wouldn't know if kissing you right now would be out or in them," he leaned down and kissed me then pulled back, "but if you want to set up boundaries for us kissing, go right ahead."

"You know I'm not a boundary type girl," I joked, leaning up to kiss him again.

"You know, I have a thing for girls without boundaries. There's just something about them that turns me on..."

"So, I turn you on?" I asked, and then added a 'rawr' to it. You know, the sound a lion makes. Ok, it was corny. I was a very corny person. I admit it, "they have a name for us girls... they call us _wild_."

"Wild?" he laughed. "I've always wanted a _wild _girl."

"Well now you have a wild sorority girl. Can you handle it?"

He leaned forward again and whispered in my ear. "The question is... can you handle me?" I smiled, my hands wandering down his back. Then I grabbed his ass, squeezing it for a second and letting it go. He laughed and kissed me. A passionate kiss. One of those rip-your-clothes-off kisses, but I couldn't rip his clothes off.

We finally pulled back to get our breaths. I took a step back. "I can't do these kisses without trying to tear your clothes off," I laughed. "So, unless I can, no more kisses like that," I explained.

But if he was listening, he didn't act like it. He stepped forward and kissed me again. It was the same exact kiss, but, if possible, even hotter. I grabbed his muscle shirt in bunches, let out a soft moan, and lifted it up over his head. His lips trailed down to my neck and I let out another small moan, which only fueled him more. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. It felt so good. So–

"Ryan," a voice said, and then there was a small tap on the door. It was David.

We both pulled apart and Ryan scrambled for his shirt. He nodded towards the bathroom door. Getting his hint, I gently walked into it. He shut the bathroom door and waited just a second, then went over and opened the door. "David?" he asked. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just going to tell you goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight."

"I also wanted to let you know that even with this crap you've been doing, I still love you like a son, Ryan. Your father would have been proud of you for all you've accomplished. That's all."

"Well, thanks David. Goodnight."

"Night," David said and gently closed the door. I waited until his footsteps went down the hall–luckily away from my empty bedroom–and then descended down the stairs. After a few minutes and a small kiss later, I crept back to my room.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast food wafting into my open door. I groaned and rolled back over. I hated breakfast, it made my stomach churn the rest of the day so I avoided eating it. Forget what the experts say about eating breakfast and getting a fresh start on morning, I hated breakfast. But breakfast food for dinner, not that was a whole different story. I guess the main reason I didn't eat it was because of the memories it brought to me. I used to wake up, shake Ryan up, and then we would run into the kitchen to find Mom and Dad standing in the kitchen, making breakfast and giving each other quick smiles. They seemed so in love. They seemed it–

But as I sat in bed, my stomach already beginning to churn at the smell of the nasty, greasy bacon and the yellow, scrambled eggs and the too-chocolatey, too-thick chocolate milk, I couldn't help but think of Mom. She was always a huge breakfast person. She would have bacon, sausages, and pancakes every Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday and then an omelet Monday and Wednesdays and she would go to McDonald's every Saturday morning and get a McMuffin. This never changed. Then every Sunday night we would have pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausage. This never changed... until now.

Somehow I managed to pull myself out of bed and get dressed. A hot pink spaghetti strap, short, blue jean shorts (some would call these Daisy Dukes), and I put my hair up in a high pony-tail. I put on a little bit of make-up–powder, mascara, eyeliner, and gloss–and strolled downstairs.

To my utter amazement, Dexter was sitting at the table with a heaping pile of everything, it seemed, but he had never ever been a breakfast person, or a morning person for that matter. Ryan was up, too, his plate filled to the rim, and David was sitting down across from Dexter.

I shook off my shock and started down the stairs, "good morning everybody," I called out sleepily, yawning while in the process of talking.

"Mornin' Hales," Dexter called with his mouth full. David and Ryan just gave me little waves and went back to eating. I went to the refrigerator, got the jug of orange juice, poured a glass, and went to the table.

"Are you not going to eat anything," David asked. I looked at the huge, heaping table of food and turned up my nose.

"Uh, I don't do breakfast. No offense or anything, Mom tried the best she could to get me to eat some of the stuff, but I never have. Not in the mornings at least, but give me some waffles, sausage, and bacon Sunday night and I'll tear it up," I laughed. "I guess it's just something I've always done," I shrugged.

"You don't eat breakfast?" Ryan stared at me in amazement, then looked at Dexter. "She doesn't eat breakfast?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Um, she used to, but she doesn't anymore."

"I thought you always ate breakfast," David said, looking at me confused. "You would wake your brother up and you two would go _running _in the kitchen _begging _for some breakfast."

I looked up and stared at him for a second, "some things change, David. You of all people should know that," I said harshly. I knew the words stung. I even winced at them coming out of my mouth.

"But– what does this have to do with breakfast?" he kept on.

"Nothing! It's just... things change. I used to like breakfast, but I don't anymore."

"How can you come up one day and decide that you didn't want breakfast?"

"How can you come up one day and decide _to leave_? The only thing I did was stop eating breakfast. You stopped being a father. You know, it just wasn't the same after you left, _David_. I would come into the kitchen, wanting breakfast. Hoping that somehow you found your way back and you and Mom were in the kitchen fixing breakfast. So I would come running in every day and there would be nobody there," I explained, getting up from the table. "Do you realize how hard it was to wake up one morning and everything you knew be just wiped away from you? I had no father, my mother was in her bed sobbing, pills scattered all over the floor, and my brother was dead. It wasn't easy, but I guess you made it a little easier on yourself, didn't you? By leaving. You took the easy way out, David, and that says to me that your just a _coward_."


	15. Missing the Party

1Chapter 16

"Missing the Party"

I sat at the river court watching Lucas and Nathan play with some other guys. It was the only place I knew to go where nobody knew my "situation" and probably didn't _care_. I guess a part of me wanted him to run out after me, but the other part would have hated him even more if he would have tried consoling me. I didn't need consolation, I needed a father for those 10 years when I didn't have one. And all that he tried to do couldn't bring that back. He couldn't make the painful memories go away. He just couldn't.

"Hi," a squeaky voice said. I turned to see a kid sliding beside me. "I'm Mouth, by the way," he grinned and stuck out his hand.

I smiled and took it, "Haley. It's nice to meet you, Mouth."

"Yeah, you, too, Haley. So... are you new around here or have I just not seen you around before?"

"Oh, I'm new," I smiled. He was a nice kid, probably my age. He was a little dorky looking, but he was still a cutie, "um, I'm David James's daughter," I smiled.

His face lit up, "Oh, yeah, I know Coach Davey, but, I, ugh, didn't know he had a daughter."

"Yeah, everybody around here knows him and nobody knows he has a daughter. Well, surprise," I plastered a fake smile on my face. "He has a daughter," I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Mouth. I'm just having a rough day. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Oh, it's fine," he smiled, nodding. "But, it's only 10:30 and your having a rough day?"

I nodded, laughing. "I got in this huge fight with my dad..." I sighed. "I guess I'm just kind of getting used to having one again, you know."

"Not really, but I can begin to understand. Lucas has never had a dad, either. Well, I mean, he has, but Dan thinks he's the scum of the earth, so, his dad sucks. Actually, Dan is really the scum of the earth, but whatever."

"Yeah, he really sounds like he is."

"And Nathan, well, Nathan and Lucas hated each other until they banded together to bring Dan down and both have been acting like actual brothers since then."

"That's horrible," I sighed. As soon as I heard about all of their problems, they all seemed to belittle mine, and the thing was, they acted like everything was fine. "So, who are the other guys. Do they have life stories, too?" I asked, laughing.

"Well..." he looked over the court. "Do you see the high post?" I nodded. "That is Jake Jagelski. He is dating Lucas and Nathan's ex, Peyton, who is..." he looked to the left where two girls were walking towards us. "The blonde," he nodded to a sullen-looking curly blonde walking beside a pretty brunette. "He also has a 3-year-old baby girl, Jenny, but she isn't Peyton's. Peyton is a cheerleader and the beautiful girl walking next to her is Brooke..." I could tell by the way he paused and looked at her that he had a crush. It was actually kind-of cute. I smiled. The first real smile all day. "Well, she is dating Lucas," he said with a faint hint of sadness in his voice. "She is head cheerleader, too."

"Figures," I mumbled.

"And... anyway... do you see the guard on the left wing?" I nodded, looking at the medium-sized brown-headed guy. He needed a haircut, I concluded. "That is Tim Smith. The way he acts sometimes, its as if he wants to be Nathan's girlfriend."

I laughed, "I'm sure Nathan wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Do you know Nathan," he asked, smiling, looking at me curiously.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I played a game with him and Lucas yesterday afternoon," I explained. "Nathan and Lucas put up a good fight, but David and I took it."

"So your pretty good?"

"Fairly decent," I nodded.

He laughed and nodded, "the black guy that just ran past us and waved is Skills, the other black guy is Fergie, and then there is Junk, Matt–"

He was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. "Oh, sorry," I said, grabbing it and looking at the caller ID. It was a number I didn't recognize. "Hold on to those names, ok?" I laughed, opening the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Haley?" I didn't recognize the voice.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm Logan, the bartender from the other night at the party."

"Oh, yeah, hey Logan. So, you calling me because I didn't pay for the drinks or something?"

"No, I'm calling to ask you if I could take you up on that offer for sex on the beach..." he laughed, but I could tell he wasn't joking. Well, at least I didn't think he was joking. Brooke and Peyton had now reached the picnic table and were greeting Mouth, but had a suspicious eye on me.

"Oh..." I laughed. "Sex on the beach, right. You do know that I was just talking about the drink, don't you. I mean, Logan, you were fun and all, but I don't date bartenders," I lifted up my hand and slightly waved at the two shocked-looking girls and got up from the table, going to stand over the side a little, out of earshot. I could tell Mouth was telling them who I was just by the way they were nodding and staring me down as he talked.

"Why no bartenders?"

"I much rather date hot frat guys," I joked.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then I guess you are talking to your guy right now," he laughed.

"Oh, you're a frat guy? Oh, well, what a surprise," I said unenthusiastically, mentally kicking myself. "Who would've thought?" I laughed rustily, slapping my forehead for saying the thing about liking hot frat guys.

"Yeah, who would've thought?"

"Um, well, Logan, give me your number and I'll get back to you on that offer, ok? Oh, you know what, never mind. I think it's in the caller ID."

"Yeah, get back to me on that, Haley."

"Uh, I will."

"Anytime."

"Sure. Bye," I hung up the phone, not waiting for him to say anything else. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't believe he'd gotten my number. Bartenders were only supposed to make your drinks, not date you. Though dating a bartender would probably have its perks, there was no way. And Logan was hot, I'll admit it. But, still.. I thought about Ryan and smiled slightly to myself. I put the phone back in my pocket and made my way over to the picnic table again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, Mouth," I smiled.

"Oh, no worries, Haley," he smiled. I laughed and nodded, looking over at the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Haley," I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Brooke," the brunette stuck out her hand. I smiled and nodded at her, taking it, then the blonde.

"Peyton," she nodded. "You have... _interesting _phone conversations to say the least," she laughed.

"Oh," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Sorry about that. Um, I went to a party a couple of nights ago with a friend of mine and I told this guy that I was this sorority girl for kicks, you know. Anyway, I got totally wasted and stood by the bar the whole time, so..." I nodded. "It was just a joke. The sex on the beach, thing. Just a drink, you know, but now he has my number, and..." I breathed outward, raising my eyebrows.

They both nodded. "So, Mouth was telling us about you being David James's daughter. You know, it's funny that he has never mentioned you," the Brooke started talking. Brooke and Peyton shared a look to which Brooke just shrugged off and looked back at me.

"Um, I guess it must have slipped his mind."

"And do daughters slip fathers' minds just like that? I mean, it just seems like something happened to make you finally come and live with him now."

"I, uh, yeah, something did happen."

"What?"

"Brooke!" Peyton hissed.

"Hey ladies," Lucas came jogging over, a wide smile on his face. "And Mouth," he laughed, turning to the small, blonde kid watching us with wide eyes.

"Hey Luke," Mouth nodded. Lucas bent over and gave Brooke a kiss, then nodded at the blonde.

"Hey Haley," he smiled at me.

"Hey Lucas," I smiled and then watched as the rest of the guys came over towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan hissed, his eyes slit, as he came over to stand beside me.

I shrugged, "decided to come down and see what you were up to, love."

"Bull," he rolled his eyes. I gave him a pleading look, begging him not to ask anymore questions. He gave me a weird look, but nodded.

"Hey guys," I said to the rest of the group. "I'm Haley." They all nodded and murmured, some even waving. Jake made his way past us to stand beside Peyton.

"So, Haley, Lucas told us that you almost kicked Nathan's manhood out of him," Jake couldn't help himself from busting out laughing, too.

Nathan glared at Lucas, "man, what is your problem?"

"No, I didn't," I shook my head. "It was just that I was going up for a lay-up and Nathan didn't realize how high up in the air I was, and I accidentally kicked in the air, you know, because I thought that he was going to kill me or something," I laughed, patting Nathan's back. "He is still a man, you guys, don't taunt him," I smiled jokingly. Everybody laughed.

"Thanks, Haley," he said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it, Nathan," I pushed him playfully. The group–losing their concentration and not caring anymore–went to talking amongst themselves.

"So, are you going to tell me what your really doing here with that look," he asked quietly. I sighed and shook my head, gently sliding by him and making my way away from the group. "Come on, Haley. I know I'm not the greatest advice guy or whatever, but something is definitely perturbing you."

"Perturbing?" I rolled my eyes. "You mean, besides you?" I laughed.

Nathan just stared at me, "Haley."

"It's David," I finally gave in. "We had this fight about... about life before me coming to Tree Hill and things didn't really go well and... well... this was the only place I could think of to come."

"The river court?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And did you come to see me and my fine, sexy self?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "no. I came because basketball is a solace for me... and then you guys just happened to be here."

"So, what's the deal with you, Haley?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why are you even here? Why now? What really happened back in Charlotte?"

"My–" I started, but was interrupted.

"Am I missing the party?" I whirled around to face Ryan, smiling.


	16. How Do You Like Those Cookies

1Man, you guys totally hate me. I'm beyond sorry, you guys, but I promise this is all leading up to some really nice Naleyness! I PROMISE! You guys have just got to bear with me. And I promise, I won't have many more gag-worthy Haley/Ryan scenes after this. Thank you guys for reviewing, GOOD AND BAD! I really like ya'lls input.

Chapter 17

"How Do You Like Those Cookies?"

"Hey Ryan," the whole group said at different times, each one shaking his hands as he came closer into the group. Nathan and I moved into the group where Ryan was talking to the guys.

"Hey," I mumbled not meeting his gaze.

"Hey guys, is it okay if I steal Haley away from you all for just a second," he gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I incidentally caught Brooke's eye–which were shooting me daggers–and Peyton looked surprised.

Ryan led me away from the group, directing me back to his black truck. "So, David wanted me to come find you. For obvious reasons, I think," he dropped his arm from around me to unlock the blacked-out vehicle. I went to the passenger side and got in. "Anyways, listen, I know your having a rough time, but so is David. He's really new at this whole thing and doesn't get the whole dad thing yet, so, just give him time. And I know that probably just pissed you off entirely right there, so, I'm sorry. Your probably thinking that's no excuse, but, he's a really great guy, Hales, I think you know that deep down, too. It's just hard right now."

I nodded, "I was thinking about it on the way over here and I guess I over-reacted. I'm really sorry, but, it's just when I saw that huge breakfast it just brought back memories, you know. Happy and horrible ones."

Ryan smiled, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind my ears. "You've got to decide for yourself if you want to meet him half way or not," he smiled at me sadly. "I wish I could do something, I really do, but all I can do is this."

"Yeah, I know your right. Which only makes me think your too good to be true even more. Are you too good to be true, Ryan Wright?"

"Not at all," he laughed.

"Oh, I was just going to tell you that I got a call from your friend's friend."

"Friend's friend?"

"Yeah, Logan. The bartender. Yeah, he wanted to know if the offer for sex on the beach was still good. I told him that it was. We are getting together tonight on the beach at 12. I can't wait," I joked.

"Your joking, right," I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Your joking," he smiled, his lips crashing down on mine again. "That's great."

"Well, what can I say? I am totally smitten with you, Rya–"

"No last names," he stopped me.

I laughed. "Ryan. How is that?"

"Better," he kissed me.

"That's what I thought," I grinned. "Now, do you feel like showing a bunch of high school kids up or do you want to go riding around town?"

He smiled at me and looked out at the crowd of people surrounding the picnic table. "That's what I thought," I laughed, getting out of the passenger side and coming around to the front.

"Back so soon," Lucas asked, smiling, as he knocked Ryan's fist.

"Thought I'd come back here and show you boys how basketball is really played," he joked. "Nate and I'll be captains," he announced.

"You know it," Nathan nodded, smirking, but not meeting my gaze. "I've got Luke."

"Alright. I've got Jagelski."

I smiled and walked over to the same picnic table. "Hey Haley," Mouth waved.

"Hey Mouth," I waved back and pulled myself up, sitting beside him.

"So, Hollie, what's the deal with you and College Boy over there?" she nodded towards Ryan.

"It's _Haley_, not _Hollie_, and we're just friends," I shrugged.

"Friends. Yeah, okay. Whatever rocks your cradle, or his," she smirked. "Kind of robbing them–the cradles, I mean– isn't he? How old are you? You look about 15, maybe 16..." she said in a condescending tone.

"I'm actually going to be 18 in a couple months."

"Still, he's in college. I'm sure he has _loads _of college girls just..." she paused, "_throwing _themselves at him."

"I'm sure there are. There are plenty of high school seniors that seem to be throwing themselves at him, too, I mean, he's hot, he's awesome at basketball, and he's got money. Why wouldn't everybody be throwing themselves at him. I mean, hell, even _Tim _looks like he has a little bit of a crush," I laughed. Tim was standing close to Ryan, looking at him intently. I think he was even drooling a little... Once Peyton and Mouth saw, they started laughing, too.

"Oh, that's cute. So, are you including yourself when you talk about the girls throwing themselves at him?"

"No. Why would I? I mean, there's no use in it."

"So are you saying that you are going out with _Ryan Wright_."

"Whatever rocks your cradle, Brooke," I said haughtily. Two could play at that game and I wasn't about to let her get off being a total bitch to me.

"Hey, Haley!" Ryan called out. "You wanna play?"

A huge grin spread across my face as I bounded over towards the group, "yeah, sounds fun," I smiled, looking at Nathan. He had an awful scowl on his face.

"Why does _she _have to play?" He said sourly.

"Because this is my team pick, not yours, and I want her to play. Besides, who would you pick, Nate, out of Peyton, Brooke, or Mouth?" he paused, "enough said. Now that's play some ball."

Fine," Nathan muttered under his breath. "You better keep your feet to yourself, though, James."

"I will if you keep your snide comments to yourself, Scott."

"Fine."

I laughed and shook my head. "So, James, you ready to play you're a-game," I looked over at him, smirking.

"If you play yours, I'll play mine."

"Bring it on."

"Ryan!" I yelled and clapped my hands, open on the wing. "RYAN!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He passed the ball out to me. Once I got the ball, I squared up and shot, sinking it.

"Nice shot," Jake ran past, giving me a high-five. I smiled and winked at Ryan who smiled and resumed his roll on guarding Lucas who was bringing the ball up the court.

I smiled and ran over to Nathan, guarding him. "So, it's tied. Next shot wins. The ball's in my court, what do you do, James?" I laughed, shuffling my feet with him everywhere he went. He was good. I had to admit–Nathan was good. He would get into a great basketball college no worries.

Lucas passed him the ball and he dribbled it away from me, smirking. "I've got a lot to learn, Scott, one of the things being what I do when the ball is in your court and the game is tied," he stood there, smiling at me, while I stood up, getting out of my defending position.

"Yeah, you–" before he could finish his sentence, I spun around him, stole the ball, and made a fast break to the basket. Once under the basket, I carefully lay it up. It hit the backboard and went straight in. I turned around, Nathan was right behind me. Everybody else was on the other end of the court.

"Cheap shot, James," he glared.

I just shrugged while the whole team was around us now, shaking my hand, saying 'good job.' They were mainly happy we won. Then there was Ryan who could care less. He came up to me and smiled, nodding.

I laughed and looked over at Nathan who was just looking at me. It made me feel... was I blushing? I rolled my eyes and ran over towards him, jumping on his back, "how do you like those cookies, Scott?" I laughed.


	17. Note To Readers

So hey guys. I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated this fic. and i really hate myself for it because this is such an incredible story and i had such vision for it and i had pretty much wrote a good 100 chapters and then my whole computer system just went dead and all my files were lost which sucks. and i was so discouraged and pissed off so I just didn't bother updating. but then i started getting more and more comments on it and asking me to please update and so i have decided to reread my fic and start writing on it again.

and as i have promised before, there is hot, juicy naleyness coming! i promise! you just have to wait a little for it... lol. and i know you've already been waiting TONS and im going to have the next chapter out VERY SOON! anyways, thank you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Well, here it is... tell me what you guys think. And in a couple chapters, you guys are gonna get full on NALEYNESS! okay... well... not full-on, but kinda, teasingly naley. But it's still naley and not ryan/haley. So anyways... lol. Here ya go. Thank you EVERYONE for still reading it. Even though I am horrible. And I hardly update. But I'm gonna start. Oh, and I'm posting two chapters. :D. Cuz I love you all.

Chapter 18

"Whatever," Nathan said sullenly.

I laughed, ruffling his hair, "don't get pissed off, Scott, it's just that I have mad skills. But it's okay... I can teach you. From now on, call me Master... I _am _your Yoda, bitch."

"Yeah, right," Nathan lifted me over his head, setting me down on the ground, "you got lucky. But my shot is better than yours any day."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever helps you sleep at night, Scott."

"Hey, Haley," Ryan walked up.

Seeing him, though, I remembered that I had left Dexter at home all by himself, "Dexter!" I clasped my hand to my mouth. "Shit! I forgot all about Dex. Where is he?" I asked Ryan.

"He left earlier. I was going to tell you, but you were really... anyways. He left and went back to Charlotte. He said that he had unfinished business he had to take care of and that you didn't need to come to Charlotte because he'd call you later and don't worry because he isn't going to do anything too stupid."

I shook my head, "I can't believe I just went off and left my best friend. Hey, guys, it was great meeting you all. Maybe we can play again later," I gave them the widest, fakest smile I could and turned around.

"Bye, Mouth," I waved, "Peyton, Brooke."

Mouth and Peyton waved back with a wide smile on their face, but Brooke glared and forcefully waved her hand. Not even a wave. More like just a slight hand motion.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ryan jogged up behind me, falling in stride with my steps.

I took a deep breath, "well, first of all, I'm going to get in my vehicle. Second of all, I'm going to drive back to my house. Third of all, I'm going to take a shower. Fourth of–."

"Ultimately, what are you going to wind up doing? Without any steps, please."

I shrugged, shaking my head, "go to Charlotte. That's the only thing that I _can _do."

"I thought Dexter told you not to," Ryan countered, confused, his forehead knitted. "And anyway, David wanted us to go eat at the café tonight and meet Karen and Deb."

I sighed, stopping to look up at Ryan, "okay... dinner tonight. But that's all that I can do because after that I have to go and find Dexter."

"But school starts back for you tomorrow."

I shrugged, "so? What does that matter?"

Ryan looked down at me curiously. Well, curious didn't describe it. He looked at me like he didn't know who this person was standing in front of him. And I guess he didn't. Know this Haley, I mean, "Dexter is my best friend. He's going to go into Charlotte tonight, go to some rich kid's party, spin a couple tracks, get drunk off his ass, then hunt Trent down and beat the hell out of him then light up a joint and burn him on the wrist with it..."

"Dexter? Really? Because that guy didn't come off as–."

"You don't know him," I replied harshly, interrupting him. "Sorry, Ryan, but... you just don't know Dexter like I do. And while he's an incredible guy, he gets a little defensive and has this edge to him. He's great when he likes you, but when he doesn't, well... don't piss him off or hurt the ones he care about."

"Well, maybe I don't, but you still don't need to go up to Charlotte tonight. Call him. Talk to him. And then come out tonight to meet Karen and Deb with your dad and me."

I sighed, shaking my head, looking out over the river, "I..." the idea sounded perfect. Or as perfect as perfect could really be. But it just didn't seem like it could be that easy. And I was wondering if something happened with Dexter leaving like he had.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Dexter's number, stored in my internal memory of my brain. I had dialed it a million times before, "hello?" Dexter picked up on the first ring.

"What are you doing?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Driving home," Dexter responded.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he came back, laughing, "I told you I was only staying a night and that is what I did. I'm on my way home. Plus, my parents have been calling like crazy. They're pissed. But oh well. Anyways, I really wish I could've told you bye, but Ryan looked as if he had it, so I decided to just let him handle it. He needs to get used to it if he's going to be staying awhile."

"Dex, you're my best friend. Why didn't you come to see me before you left?"

"I'm sorry, Hales."

I sighed, looking over at Ryan, "it's okay. It's just... are you sure that you're okay?"

"Of course," he laughed, "I've never been okay-er."

"Dexter, please don't be funny. I can't take that right now. I just want you to know... I just... I really love you. So much. And anytime you wanna see me, just come down. Seriously. You should really live down here with me. That would be so awesome. That would be rad!"

Dexter laughed, "if it weren't out in the middle of nowhere, I would consider that. But I think I'm too much into the whole partying thing to actually move down there and live down there."

"I know," I laughed.

"Listen, stay cool, Hales, and have fun. And just be happy more than anything. Because you deserve it. Really."

"Thanks, Dex."

"Anytime, Hales."

I hung up the phone, turning around to face Ryan, "you were right," I nodded. "I just... it seemed a little weird."

"So you good?"

I nodded, smiling, "yeah... I guess so. Well... did you just really ask me that?"

he shook his head, sliding his arm around my shoulders, "no, not really. It was more just a question that didn't need answering than a question that needed answering. An understood question. You know what I mean...?"

"Sure. I guess," I shrugged, "I'm gonna go ahead and go back to the house and take a shower and get ready."

"I think I'm gonna hang around here a few more minutes with these kids. I'll be there in a little while. Unless... you want me to go with you now."

I shook my head, "as much as I really do, no. because the reason I want you to come home with me right now is definitely not reason enough for you to give up hanging out with your friends. Okay... well... maybe it is. But, no, I'm fine. Stay. Have fun."

"So... what is this?" he asked after a few awkward seconds.

"Um... bye," I laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you... when I see you."

"Ditto," he winked, bending down and giving me a slow, deep kiss on the lips.

I drew back, a little less dizzy than all the other times. Without responding, I turned around, climbing into the car, and leaving.


	19. It's Not Much, But It's A Start

Chapter 19

"it's not much, but it's a start"

"hello?" I answered the house phone, dripping wet, a towel thrown carelessly over my naked body, the carpet beginning to puddle from the amount of water rolling off my body. I had just gotten out of the shower and the phone had rang. After three rings, I concluded Ryan wasn't back yet so I threw a towel over me and raced into the hall, wrenching the phone up.

"Hales. It's David."

"Oh, hey, David," I said brightly.

"Listen, hun, I'm sorry but I just can't make it tonight. I am really, really sorry and I know I said we'd do it tonight, but... there are just so many things happening and I know that you are going to get discouraged because, well, you think it's happening again, but it really isn't. I know you take top priority, but we are on the brink of some huge deals which includes a mound of paperwork which equals my whole night with my nose so far up these books's ass it isn't even funny."

I laughed, "it's fine, David. Really. Ryan and I will find something to do. Or eat. Whatever. It really is okay. I'll take you up on it some other time."

"Deal, kiddo. Well, I've got to go. I will talk to you later, alligator."

I laughed at the old-as-dirt saying, "bye, David," I hung up on the phone, walking back into the bathroom. I dried the rest of myself off, throwing a bra, panties, a cami, and a pair of jeans on, then blow-dried my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom, to Ryan's room, where he was slipping a shirt over a pair of khaki shorts, "did you talk to David?" I asked, leaning against the door.

He nodded, fixing the collar on his polo, "yeah. He said he was sorry about everything. I told him it was no big deal. And, if you want to, everybody is getting together at the café and having supper before school tomorrow. You wanna go?"

I shrugged, "that sounds fine with me."

"I'll pick you up at..." he looked at his clock, "in 30 minutes, then?"

I laughed, "whatever, Romeo," I turned around, walking back into my room to get ready.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

parking in front of the café, my heart skipping as I peeked in the window and saw everyone at the river court, just beginning to pile in. And I felt my heart skip another beat. And then another. And butterflies. And my hands were clammy. Which was nothing like me.

And I suddenly felt underdressed. To my jeans, tennis shoes, and black, lacy cami, Brooke had on a black mini and a hot pink corsette, wrapping around her so tightly her boobs were to the point of almost popping out.

"Uh, Ryan," I bit my lip and stood beside the passenger door. "I don't know about this. My hands are clammy and sweaty and I've never done this before," I laughed uneasily, trying to break the tension I felt.

"You've never met new people before?" he asked, coming over towards me. He looked curiously at me.

"No, I've met new people before," I rolled my eyes. I wanted to smile but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "I mean, I've never gotten sweaty and clammy about it before. It's always been casual. I've never cared before. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Ryan just smiled, grabbing my clammy hands and rubbing them on his khaki shorts. I laughed and watched him. "It's alright. There's nothing to be scared about, Hales."

"But why I am being like this?" I sighed, already on the verge of tears. Damn tears.

"It's a new beginning," he answered.

Realization hit me. I was starting anew. I had never had another life to live. To start fresh, but it was now. This was it. And that scared me, I'll admit it. It scared the shit out of me. Ryan grabbed my hand and led me inside the café.

The first one I noticed was Nathan. He was in a pair of black Nike athletic pants with red stripes down the sides and a red Nike shirt. 'Man, he looked hot,' I thought to myself, but I winced and mentally beat myself for even thinking that. He was sitting with a blonde-headed girl I hadn't seen before. He said something and she laughed. She had a wide, pretty laugh that made her eyes sparkle. A pang shot through me and I looked away. Then there was Peyton who was laughing as Jake made a joke, Brooke and Lucas looked lusty enough to start getting it on right in the small, quaint, wholesome café, and Tim was sitting beside Nathan looking pissed with nobody else. Just Tim.

"Hey guys," Ryan nodded as we came over to the table.

"Hey Ryan," they all said in unison, and then there gazes turned to me.

"Hey Haley," Peyton smiled, waving. I smiled, waving back, letting out a sigh of relief. The table nodded at me then. They had saved us two seats in between Nathan and Lucas. 'Please let me sit next to Lucas' I begged repeatedly in my mind. Ryan gave me an encouraging smile and then pulled out the chair–the one next to Nathan. I obligingly sat down, avoiding Nathan's gaze, not wanting to sit in the other chair, because people would think things and I didn't want people thinking things because when people think things in small towns, they usually get around and turn into big things.

"So, you guys are late, man. What happened?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"You guys are just early," Ryan responded.

"Sure we are," Lucas raised his eyebrows.

Brooke glared at me from across the table and I lowered my gaze immediately. "Uh, Haley," Nathan tapped me on the shoulder. I tensed up and slowly turned to look up at him. "Katie wants me to introduce you," he muttered, glaring at me so that the blonde couldn't see.

"Haley James, this is Katherine Brown. Katie for short.. Katie, this is Haley."

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you, Katie," I reached across Nathan and stuck out my hand. He smelled really good, I couldn't help but breathe in his toxic scent..

"It's nice to meet you, too, Haley. Lucas has told me..." she paused and looked at Nathan, "about you," she giggled, a sweet smile on her face. I could tell right off she wasn't a Brooke Davis. She was a Kate Bosworth-type in "Win A Date with Tad Hamilton.' The kind of wholesome, goofy, great-to-know all-around goody girl.

I laughed, nodding my head, "I've only known Nathan about two days now, but he seems like a really great guy. If you overlook his massive ego."

Katherine gave me a knowing look and I gently poked Nathan in the ribs, "I think that was a compliment, Nate," Katie laughed, her laugh girlish and petite.

"I think she was just being nice," he looked at me and mouthed the words 'thank you.' I smiled and grinned, turning back towards Ryan who was chatting it up with Lucas about the Lakers. I waited till they got done talking and then tapped Ryan on the leg.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Hey you," I laughed. "Nathan wants you to meet his girlfriend."

"Oh?" he looked past me to Nathan who was talking to Katie.

"She's really nice, which is totally surprising," I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey Nate," Ryan spoke up. Nathan stopped talking and turned towards Ryan.

"Hey man," Nathan nodded.

"So Haley tells me you found yourself a keeper? I would never have pegged Nathan Scott in my whole life as a guy who would date a 'really nice' girl, according to Haley."

"Hey, I was totally shocked when you showed up with Haley. I thought you liked yours fake, blonde and–"

"So, what's her name," Ryan interrupted him, shooting me a glance. I just smiled knowingly and looked back at Nathan.

"Katie Brown. You know Dr. Brown, right. He's been your doctor since you were two."

"Oh, yeah, Doc Brown. She's his daughter?"

"Yeah. Ryan, meet Katie. Katie, this is Ryan Wright. I was telling you about him, remember?"

Katie stuck her head past Nathan's and smiled at Ryan. "Hi, Ryan. I have heard plenty of things about you. My whole family is a really big fan of yours and... you're great. Don't worry, I'm not asking for an autograph or anything stupid like that. I actually go to Duke myself but this is actually the first time I've ever seen you, though."

"Oh really? Thanks. Well, I have to say that is a shocker. Are you sure that Nathan doesn't talk about himself during your conversations. I mean, maybe you heard wrong."

The three of us laughed, Nathan, though, just crossed his arms and glared at Ryan. "Actually, no. he is really a great guy when he's not trying to impress his friends," she put an arm around Nathan's waist and kissed him on the cheek. Inside, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure he is," Ryan muttered, looking at me and shaking his head.

"Hey guys. And ladies," a black-headed woman called from the end of the table where Lucas and Brooke were sitting.

"Hey Karen," they all called, except for Catherine and me. I had no clue who the woman was.

"Ryan, it's good to see you back here with us," she smiled. "We put your games on the TV every night your playing and have happy hour. Unless the Ravens are playing, then, sorry, but we're all over at the gym," she laughed. "Now which one of you is David's daughter?" she asked, looking from Katherine to me and then back at Katherine.

"Um, that would be me," I smiled at the middle-aged woman.

She gave me a generous smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Haley," she called me by name. "Your father and I are really good friends. I am very sorry to hear about your mother. If you every need anything, just call me up."

"Thank you," I managed to plaster a fake smile on my face. I'm sure she was a lovely woman and met every bit of it, but I'd gotten sick of everybody saying that this past week.

"What can I get for you all?" she asked, looking around the room. We placed our drink and meal orders and then Karen went off in the back to drop them off.

"Haley, what do you do for fun back in Charlotte?" Brooke asked. "I mean, there must be millions of hotties and parties. I mean, I've gone up there a few times and there are parties everywhere. But I've never seen you. But you would definitely go, right? Oh, unless, of course, you weren't very popular."

"Yeah, there are plenty of parties in Charlotte. Trent Malone, my ex-boyfriend," I put an emphasis on ex, again, "was a complete jock and we went to about three different parties after every game. Most parties are just drugs, sex, and alcohol, though. Hell, every party is like that. But, that is pretty much what we did."

"Trent? As in Trent Malone?" she asked, looking at me. A twinge shot through me and for a fleeting second I thought that Brooke Davis had probably slept with him.

"Um, yeah. That's the one," I nodded in a small voice. "But we aren't together anymore."

"You went out with Trent Malone?"

"On and off since I was in the sixth grade, but why? Do you know him some way?" 'Just please don't let her say she's slept with him' I begged. I couldn't stand another girl coming up to say that she'd been with Trent. I'm not saying that I'd ever had that happen, because it really had never happened. But I didn't want here to be the first time.

Brooke just gaped at me. "Trent Malone is like..." she looked at Lucas. "Besides you, Luke," she smiled. "Well, I've heard..." her sentence trailed off.

"Did you sleep with him, too?" I blurted out, not able to contain it anymore.

"What? Noཀ" she shot quickly. "Hell, no. I've never met him before, I've just seen him at parties. My friend, Aimee, from Charlotte is–"

"Aimee Ivy?" I asked. "Please don't say Aimee Ivy.l

She looked at me weirdly again. "Uh, yeah."

I laughed. "Aimee was, like, one of my best friend's in Charlotte. She was actually dating my best friend, Dexter, and then she cheated on Dexter with Trent while I was still dating Trent and she didn't inform me of this till about a couple days ago when I found out what was happening."

"Your best friend is Dexter Lawrence?"

I laughed, nodding. "Yeah, we've been best friends since we were a year old."

"Your boyfriend is the god of Charlotte, North Carolina High School and your best friend is, like, the second god. Even though Dexter doesn't play any sports, he is, like, so hot. Just the way he.." he sentence trailed off as she caught Lucas's eye.

"My ex-boyfriend," I corrected her. "Our relationship was built on non-fundamental things anyway, so I guess it was a good thing that this happened," I glanced at Ryan who caught my eye and then looked away.

"Whatever. I can't believe this. You are like, the center circle of Charlotte, North Carolina's in crowd. I just... didn't expect you to be that girl. I've actually heard about you, I believe."

"Do I say 'thank you' now?" I asked, laughing.

"I can't believe this. So, what is Trent doing now?"

"Brookeཀ" Lucas whirled around to face her.

"I'm just asking."

"Getting busy with Aimee, probably. That reminds me... I have to call Dexter, alright. I'll just be a second you guys," I smiled and waved at the small group.

"See you, Haley," they all called.

Peyton was cool, Jake was cool, Brooke thought of me as the 'in-crowd' of Charlotte, Nathan thanked me, Lucas was talking about me, and not in a bad way, and Ryan liked me. Maybe starting over wasn't so bad after all. And even though this wasn't much, it was a start. and everyone and everything has to start somewhere, right? Even if that is starting over with a new life.

I opened the café door, the little jingling going off, as I got out my cell phone and pressed the speed dial number. I let it ring about 10 times before hanging it up. I re-dialed the number by hand and held it back up to ear. Still, I waited, this time until it cut to his voice mail.

"Hey, this is Dex. I can't answer the phone right now for some fucked up reason, or either I just don't want to talk to your bitch ass right now. Anyways, leave me a message, biotch, and I'll holler at you later." BEEP. he was stoned when he had recorded that message. I remembered it. I had told him all about setting up stuff like that on his cell and he'd liked the idea, so he probably recorded about 50 messages, finally deciding on that one. He claimed it was 'the best one of them all' and loved to repeat it constantly. To everyone. Whenever he the chance. He'd answer the phone and say that like it was the answering machine.

"Hey Dex, it's Haley. I was just checking up on you. I actually called because I just had to get out of this place and away from these people for a second. I'll talk to you later. Anyways, I'm gonna let you go. Call me back when you get this. Um... bye." I hung up the phone and tucked it back into my pocket. I sighed and headed back inside the door to the café.


End file.
